Defending The Ancients
by TheMightyPotoo
Summary: A young woman got thrown into the game...and there is a huge world ahead of her! (It's a project I wanted to give a shot. Read the note for more details. Eat me alive!)
1. The awakening

NOTE, IMPORTANT:

Hello ladies and gentlemen!

There is always this problem that I want to read about a specific character or pairing but there is not nearly enough of the stories. So I came up with an idea: why won't I write about what people want to read?

I've had this idea roaming my mind for a while now and I want to give it a go.

 **Namely: I'll write anything proposed to me in reviews. Or sent via private message.**

There have to be some rules stated, right? Right. So:

1\. I will write any pairing you come up in Dota2 universe. Just don't make me write bestiality...just no. Any pairing I will feel uncomfortable writing erotically about would get switched to platonic.

2\. Most of what happens will be shown from a point of view of the character mentioned in the story below. I will not state her "real" name or too many details of appearance just so the reader can relate themselves with the story, I know it's fun right :d

2a. That means pairings of the character (reader) and a hero are also available. Make me proud, perverts!

3\. Most of it will be based on the Dota2 lore and I'll try to make the character mentioned below (reader) as neutral as possible. Don't throw characters from different sources in.

4\. Don't expect me to write 10 page long paper, most of it will be rather short stories.

Last of all: I don't own Dota2 or anything connected with it. If you want to use what I wrote just ask nicely, that does belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Day like any other...classes were hard and mostly boring, breaks were not long enough. All I wanted to do was to relax a bit, play a few games of Dota and just enjoy the evening before I would have to approach next day.

In the dim light my room seemed like a dark hole I would love to crawl into. Only the brightness of the monitor stood out. And there I sat, sprawled comfortably in my pyjamas' pants and shirt.

Through headphones I was listening to some of the people I decided to play games with today bicker and fool around. Queuing in this game sometimes took ages but it was not bad enough to take all of the pleasure of actually playing away. I didn't butted into the discussion, I knew it would die out in it's own accord as soon as a better topic presents itself. I was reading some articles while waiting for the queue to pop.

Seconds passed lazily but eventually there it was!

A loud sound echoing from my headphones drown out everybody talking in the background. I clicked the icon to tab back into the game and accept but from all sudden everything went black.

I cursed under my breath. Those power cuts would one day be the death of me...and a reason for my heart arrest.

But something was off. And it wasn't the light in all my home.

I looked around defeated. I didn't liked darkness too much and even if I was used to the power cuts I never kept a candle nearby. I cursed again. Awesome.

But as was about to start searching my desk in hopes of finding my phone...and the monitor blinked? Confused, I stopped mid-movement to observe what was going on. It seemed as if only the screen turned itself on. It was still black but there was a bit of light oozing from it.

And there was the queue that was supposed to pop in Dota but instead of ten avatars was one, mine, with the huge "accept" and "deny" buttons just under it. I sat back contemplating what did just happen...and that was not by any means normal. I took off the headphones to check if maybe I can hear the mild hum of my computer working...but there was none. As strange as it was, I was a bit worried about guys that were supposed to play with me having to wait for a while before queuing. I rose an eyebrow at huge button which was shining at me invitingly. I grabbed the mouse again and moved the cursor to hover just above the "accept" button.

-Looks legit...right?

I mumbled to myself, still staring. Eventually I just got bored of what I was seeing and, deciding it was something wrong with my monitor, I clicked the button.

The avatar turned green...and there was darkness again. The monitor seemed to have just turned itself off...well, it had no reason or way of being on without power supply anyway.

I sighed. No games for me then...

I looked around, not exactly happy about the whole situation. Power seemed to have died in most of the houses on my street...that meant there was no quick-fix for the situation. So no reading for me either. I sighed again.

Suddenly I felt very tired...I rubbed my temples with my thumbs.

Being awake for over fourteen hours must have taken a tool on me after all.

I pawed at the desk again and this time I managed to find my phone. I set an alarm and headed to bed. And I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the cold. From all sudden it was so cold in my room that I had to actually get up and put my hoodie on...along with my warm socks. Those with reindeer "faces" on sides were the warmest ones I had around so I just tugged them on my cold feet. Properly equipped, I crawled under covers feeling that the sleep will come a bit sooner than I expected this night. I yawned and finally closed my eyes.

I have no idea I could fall asleep so easily...

* * *

I woke up with a headache.

Sun was already reaching my face and I groaned.

It was probably late enough for the sun to already reach the window but it was still too early for me to be up. And it was cold, as if someone dragged my bed outside, just so the morning cold could freeze my ass before it got a bit warmer for the day. And the bed seemed to hard under my hip..and that fucking birds were chirping again...But why were there birds chirping in MY room?

My eyes snapped open as I tried to get up...so fast that my head collided with something. And that something made a weird, confused sound as it plopped on it's ass, in front of me.

-What the...?- I mumbled watching purple blur in front of me that seemed also still bemused.-The fuck is this?!

I shook my head violently, in an attempt to clear my vision. What the hell was that?! All I picked up before I got...or, more likely, before I knocked myself back down, was the fact that I was laying on the ground, on a pile of leaves or something. That would surely explain the pain in the hip. When my vision cleared itself enough I hastily looked around.

-Holy shit...-I mumbled staring at the fountain. Dire fountain.-The fuck is this...

I repeated, feeling my heart race. It was not my home anymore. I was not in my bed. It was not even my realm. I slowly turned my gaze to the place where the purple blur used to be, already suspecting what was awaiting me...and yes, I wasn't wrong. I let out a small yelp as my eyes rested on a man dressed in purple. His face covered in tattoos, his hair shaped into a mohawk, strong arms welding huge-ass blades...And the purple tunic. He was rubbing his forehead, staring at me, around equally confused.

-You're not Riki.-I heard myself mumble.-I don't know how to play you.

And with the last word the world went black again. I was thrown into a game. Dota2 to be precise.

* * *

When I woke up again the sun was already slowly setting. Being a grumpy creature I was, I cursed under my breath, staring at the sky. This time I was alone in the Dire's fountain. I knew this place well enough by now...I spent hours playing the game after all. I felt confused and sore. Passing out on the ground was probably not helping out at all. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows only to discover a purple blanket on my lap...I was probably covered by that before I decided to move. I stared at it.

-Anti-Mage. -I mumbled to myself, yes, I mumbled a lot when I got confused. I unconsciously examined the fabric with tips of the fingers of my left hand.-..did he?

-He did nothing bad. -There was an unfamiliar voice echoing behind me and I almost snapped my neck trying to take a look at the source of it.-He just made sure you weren't cold.

The Shop-keeper was smiling at me, most of his presence covered in dim light, he was about to light up some torches. I slowly stood up, making sure I won't make myself dizzier than I already was. I was shaking all over...probably I was just too stressed.

-Oh.-I blurted out, completely oblivious to the fact that I was still in my pyjamas, hoodie and had my reindeer socks on.- Do you happen to have ANY idea of what is going on here?

And then he laughed.

-We're defending the Ancients, what else did you expect?

I had close to no answer to that. I shrugged, slowly regaining bits and pieces of my former self-confidence.

-Dunno, maybe an explanation what am I doing here?

Question for question. Fuck you, stingy dick. But he only smiled some more.

-You accepted the call, that is exactly why are you here.

I raised an eyebrow. What he was saying was not completely wrong...I did clicked the accept button.

-Ok...-I started slowly.- But what, the hell, am I supposed to do here?

I haven't even noticed that I started to subconsciously fold the blanket I was previously covered with. The Shop-keeper didn't seemed too amused by my presence as, after lighting up the torches, he moved to polish one of the weapons he had to offer. Yasha, from what I collected. He smiled, not even looking at me anymore.

-Fight for the Dire, of course.-He stated in matter-of-a-fact manner. -Not much of a philosophy, is it?

I was still staring at him, mostly confused. How was I, a normal human without any special skills, supposed to be a match for ANY of the heroes?

-I'm no fit. -I shrugged.- In this fights I'm worth less then a crow.- Merchant raised an eyebrow, setting his gaze on me again. Ah, yes. -Courier. -He nodded either accepting me being no fit or worse than courier...or both. I continued, looking for arguments that he would recognize. -Ok, look. I have no special skills. Literally, none useful in the battle. The Dire will lose, with me in they're at least one man short comparing to the other team. I can't even hit.

The Shop-keeper stared at me, as if studying my presence and checking if I was right in my assumptions. Form what I knew about Dota: I was no match to anyone in the battle. I was a human, not even a sporty one. I could shoot a bow but my chances of missing were way greater than someone who welded one on everyday basis. Why the hell was I bargaining with the Merchant anyway? Oh, yeah...I had a feeling he knew something more, that could help me out. Because if he honestly was thinking I would grab a blade and go fighting against whatever was on the Radiant side he was overestimating me very badly.

-I agree. -He finally spoke, his voice serious yet calm. He slowly rubbed his temples.-I know you're no fit for this fight. -He sighed and gestured me to come closer what I obeyed.-You are completely not who I wanted to see here. But you accepted the challenge.

-But I was no aware it was one!

I protested but he shushed me with a movement of his hand.

-Lady... -He continued. -I have no idea what exactly happened but you did received the challenge and accepted it. -I wanted to protest again but I was once again shushed.- And when one does accept the challenge, they have to participate the battle.

I furrowed my eyebrows but said nothing.

-I can't send you back even if your presence is not what was desired.-The Merchant seemed more tired than anything, any signs of his previously good humour long gone.-All I can do is hope for another warrior to answer the call...Just so the battle won't be imbalanced.

-It will be anyway. -I huffed, leaning my elbow on the counter. I was feeling very defeated.-I am an extra, even if there will be a replacement for me. I will bother.

I was going to be a burden more than anything. And as curious about the place I was, I knew I stood close to no chance in a combat. And that was the purpose of the battle...I wasn't sure why it took place anywhere outside code of the game I knew. I was not even sure how it would look like all together...I sighed.

-You probably will. -The Shop-keeper was now checking the shine of the blade in a dim torch light. -But you might also be of help. You're not here without a reason I guess...

I looked at him, a soft frown on my features.

-For what reason am I here? We both agreed I'm not supposed to be here.

He looked up from the blade, locking my eyes with his. When he spoke he still sounded more tired than anything...and I was surprised why he even wanted to keep talking to me.

-I know you worry how it will go. And I know for you it's only just a game...but you have to remember that those who fight also have feelings. Here they are not programmed to obey, they have their own will.-He stood up, now towering over my hunched form. I raised an eyebrow. -I might be wrong...but the way you see your own life might be exactly the reason why you got the challenge at all. And as much as I think you don't belong here at all...-I straightened up my posture and the Merchant lowered his voice again. -One thing doesn't change: only special ones will be able to receive the challenge.

I stood like that for a while, studying the man's face. He was completely serious about what he was saying...I was quite good at sensing lies after all. And I decided he was not lying. I nodded, accepting my fate. For now.

-We shall see, I guess. You know a lot, don't you.

He returned the nod, smile tugging on his lips.


	2. Beasts roam at night

Night 1 – Beasts roam at night

First evening at the Dire camp was not too bad I could say. Despite being constantly in the centre of everyone's attention I wasn't being bothered too much. Well...yes, I was being asked all the time about my "skills" and other shit. I wasn't prepared to actually deal with so many heroes at once, specially not with the invisible ones. And, from what I remembered, I haven't even met all of them yet. I grimaced, staring at the bonfire in front of me. Most of the Dire already went to sleep in their tents and I was not exactly sure if sharing one with Enigma was the greatest idea. The dude tried to trade me a pair of boots of speed for my socks after all... Plus I wasn't tired at all. And since there was no fighting from dawn to dusk I was left alone with my thoughts. And my curiosity. Everything around me was new, quite exciting yet scary. Maybe it wasn't the most sane idea but I wanted to take a look at the jungle and check if creep camps were there also. It was quite bright too. I glanced up, at the clear sky with thousands of stars scattered across it and a moon, also a great light source. It was time for a walk.

 _One hour later._

-Shitshitshitshit!

I was not good at running, not to even mention running and not tripping on every piece of bush or other plants growing in the forest. I glanced behind me to see two huge centaurs still chasing me. I cursed under my breath and turned right next to the tree I was sure I remembered from before. And maybe, just maybe, the turn I took was a bit to sharp because I wasn't able to keep my balance and fell over. I landed on my butt, cursing loudly. There was no way I could get up and keep running before the neutrals got to me...So I sat there, watching the centaurs approach me.

How did I get myself into this shit?

Well, I might have been a bit too curious about where a squirrel was going...and I literally bumped into one of the centaurs. And it took it as an invitation to attack me.

Yes...my running failed me. Maybe it wouldn't have if I took the damned boots from Enigma. God dammit. So now I was sitting on a damp grass, waiting to be struck down with one of those huge clubs. I watched the bigger of the centaurs raise his weapon, preparing to strike. Well, fuck. I closed my eyes trying to mentally prepare myself for the incoming pain...but there was none. All I heard was a sharp screech and a bunch of hooves moving away from me. I slowly opened one eye to take a look at what was going on. First thing I noticed was that the smaller centaur was gone.

-What the...

I looked around. It was nowhere to be seen, and the bigger blue one had an axe stuck to its head. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, his club rolling to my feet. Of course I nudged it away from it, just in case. Still not believing my luck I once again looked around, this time scanning the trees to maybe notice my saviour.

-It's reckless to be here that late at night.

I turned around, maybe a bit to quickly, and now I was facing a huge man. Naked torso, half of the face painted, horns... A pair of dark eyes was staring down at me.

-Well, I met a Beastmaster.

I mumbled, not sure if there was a point of trying to run away, back to the camp, again. Judging from my previous experience it was not the best plan I could come up with. He raised an eyebrow at me.

-If you're not with the Radiant you must be with the Dire. You're an enemy.

-Well, technically yes...truce?

I offered, still a bit overwhelmed by not only the Beastmaster's presence but also the voice. It was sort of radiating. To my relief, he nodded.

-Truce. We don't fight at night and you don't seem a threat at all.

-Thanks. -I grumbled. -What are you doing in Dire's jungle anyway? -He raised a brow at me, confused. Fuck, again. -Forest. Side of the river.

-Well, apparently saving some enemies.-He grinned at me, his canines sticking out a bit. He wasn't going to kill me at least...-And me and my beasts hunt for prey.

Soon I noticed another creature...some sort of mixture between a dog and a boar. And the sound from earlier must have been his hawk.

-Oh...nice. Any luck with that?

He walked over to the centaur's carcass and pulled out his axe, the sickening sound filling the silence.

-A decently sized centaur so far. -He looked at me.-Who are you anyway? I believe we haven't met yet.

-Graphite.

I blurted out a nickname. I was using it since my own name seemed ridiculous for the Dire camp. He grinned at me again.

-Pleasure to save you then, Graphite. I'm Karroch, the Beastmaster.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I knew who he was. I was just a bit surprised that he was so nice.

-Thanks for that. I'm not exactly a fit for fighting.

-Not a fit for fighting? -He chuckled, his chuckle sounded like some sort of noises a wild animal would make. -Then why are you here, in the middle of battlegrounds?

I shrugged.

-Not sure.

-You don't want to say...I understand. -He pointed an axe at me, his features turned from almost joyful to completely serious. - During the night we have a truce but when the sun rises...you should prey. You are prey.

-Ok, ok, I know! -I raised my hands in act of surrender. He was quite menacing even without the axe pointed at me. -Why aren't you asleep anyway?

He needs some sleep too, right? Well...Karroch lowered his axe, something very feral haunting his features.

\- Beasts roam at night, Graphite. It would be safer for you not to disturb them.

* * *

When I got back to the camp, a bit bruised but not harmed at all, I went straight to the tent. Enigma, the elemental was not asleep. And was observing me sit down on my cot. I glared at him and after a while I tossed him my socks. He looked at me questioningly, inspecting the socks with, what I assumed, his fingers.

-Just give me those damned boots.


	3. Tinkering with the rookie

Note: Your wish is an order to me, please do enjoy :)

Don't be shy, I'm actually excited about what can be thrown at me :D

* * *

Day 1 – Tinkering with the rookie

Rest of the night was peaceful. I learned that Enigma does not only not need to sleep...but he also enjoys stuffing his hands into the socks, turning them into gloves. But apart from that he didn't bothered me too much. He knew that I needed some sleep...and allowed me to sleep. And yes, I knew I was being watched all that time. So yes, the elemental was a rather nice room mate. He didn't talked much, maybe sensing my mood swings. Nice of him to be fair.

The morning came way earlier than I expected it and soon I was out of the tent and going through my morning routine. When I was done I decided to pay a bit more attention to the boots I got.

They looked like the most normal pair of brown shoes...but there was something odd with them. I decided I will put them on already on battlegrounds specially since I was told that I can't stay in base. It just wasn't permitted. Some shit happened earlier and I was wondering what sort of shit it was and how bad it was for the rule to be created. Because I was sure it had to be quite bad. I sat at the steps leading to second middle tower. Heroes were passing me without much interest which was actually a pleasant change from all the attention I had on the day before. Only Enigma patted me on the shoulder when he was passing. He still had the socks on his hands, I noticed. For some reason it was not half as weird to me.

I shrugged and decided it was good time to put on the shoes and go scouting...at least in somehow safe Dire's part of jungle.

The shoes felt fine of my feet and were quite comfortable. They seemed so also just after I stood up. Satisfied with the trade I made, I decided it was time to entertain myself and maybe also take a look at some fighting that was probably about to take place.

That was a plan. And my plans failed since I got to that place and this time also something had to go wrong. I started loosing balance when stepping off the stairs on the path...but when I started walking along it I just fell face-first.

-Ouch...

That hurt. I cursed under my breath and lifted myself enough to stare at my feet with hatred. There just HAD to be something wrong with he shoes for Enigma to be willing to trade them for a pair of shitty socks. I heard footsteps.

-Oh look! -When I looked up there was Tinker, grinning at me. -A guinea pig.

I raised an eyebrow. The hell was I being called now?

-Excuse me?

I asked politely, slowly lifting myself up to face the Tinker. I brushed the dust off my hoodie while he was still staring at me, shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

-I was told you have to keep yourself away from the fighting but you can't be useless, can you now...-He offered me his hand.- So we'll do some tinkering with you.

I eyed the hand suspiciously. I had an idea who was I dealing with...the lone survivor of some fucked up project. I honestly didn't wanted to deal with him, if possible. But I was alone and those fucking boots weren't exactly helping. I accepted the offered help and slowly stood up.

-What exactly do you mean by "doing some tinkering with me"?

-Well, obviously you can't run around dressed like that. Invoker will burn you to crisp if he somehow sunstrikes you in these clothes.

I examined my clothes. I really have seen not much wrong with my pyjama pants, shirt and a hoodie ...But maybe he was right. I still wasn't rusting the Tinker, there was something in him that made me doubt his good intentions. Even if we were on the same side, he, despite his size, seemed a threat. Yet I was left alone with him.

-Alright.

-Stupendous! -He grinned and gestured me to follow him back into the base.- Come on then, rookie. We have a lot of testing to do.

I nodded. I earned another stare and a raised brow when I sat down to take off the boots. They were clearly not made for walking. And I had enough of falling for now.

-What are you going?

I glanced at him. There was some sort of worry mixed with curiosity creeping on his features.

-Taking the boots off. There is something wrong with them.

I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

-Oh really? -He came closer, probably taking a look at the boots. He picked up one and was examining it.-Fascinating...

He mumbled. And now I was staring at him, my brow raised in confusion.

-Broken boots are that fascinating?

-Oh dear, no...-He chuckled.-They are perfectly fine. They are just filled to the brim with magic. I do believe you had contact with magic before?

-No, not at all. -I stood up, the other boot in my hand. -There is no magic where I come from.

-Oh dear. -He looked mesmerized now. -You really had absolutely no contact with magic...ever?

-Nope.

He stared at me for a while, my confused reflection clearly visible in his goggles. Yes, I was an abomination. In a world full of magic, gods, elementals, demons and other shit I was a normal human. A boring, normal human. I was a bit lost in my thoughts when I noticed he grabbed my hand and was pulling me further into the camp. I followed without more whining...for now. We stopped in front of his tent. He ushered me inside and made me sit on the bench...he also took my other boot. I briefly glanced around the tent. It was almost the same as the one I shared with Enigma. Tinker just decided to bring most of his constructions and a working bench inside so there was no room for a room-mate. Probably a good thing, I decided when I spotted few rockets hanging from the celling.

-There, you probably should war this then. -Tinker was right in front of me, handing me a bundle.I had no idea when did he actually disappear on the first place.- It is very magic resistant. You will feel more at ease in it.

I eyed the bundle suspiciously but nothing jumped out of it.

-Thanks.

-Not a problem, kiddo.

The Tinker winked at me ad disappeared again, probably giving me some time to change. There was still no promise that he wasn't sat somewhere, observing me. Oh well, it's not like I felt self-concious about my body. I laid the bundle on the table and took a look at it's contents. There was a pair of leggings and a dark grey tunic with sleeves that probably reached my elbow. I studied the set for a while. There was also a belt, probably to keep the tunic in place... I frowned. I liked how comfortable my pyjamas was but if I happen to encounter something else than the Beastmaster in jungle I had to be able to run properly...and not trip too much. Also if Tinker was right and the boots were fine they would also help a lot. I sighed. I didn't had much choice. I changed my clothes as fast and well as I could, just not to get walked on. I didn't liked those type of situations.

I was right about the tunic. The fabric felt very light and soft on my skin and its sleeves actually reached a bit further than to my elbow. The tunic itself was also quite long for a tunic, it reached below my butt. I tied the belt around my waist to keep the tunic in place. Everything felt very light on me, as if the clothes weighed nothing. It was a very strange feeling but I decided it was not unpleasant feeling. I was examining the fabric with my nails when Tinker appeared again...with a pair of phase boots. Fuck.

-Oh dear...you really are a pretty one. -He grinned at me once again. He took off his helmet revealing a pair of green, sparking with excitement, eyes.-Nice, isn't it? I was working on this material for a while now...I don't exactly enjoy magic you know. But anyway: it will be a bit more comfortable to move around in.

-It's very fine. -I agreed, leaving my sleeve be.- Can I keep it?

-Sure! I also have these for you. -He pointed at the pair of boots he was holding. He took his pipe out of his mouth. -But not for free.

-Oh? -I raised an eyebrow. Yeah...it was too pretty to be true.-What would be the price?

I stared at him expectantly. The Tinker set the boots aside and sat down on his cot, his green eyes loosing some of the spark now resting on his lap.

-Could you...perhaps...have a tea with me? And call me by my name? -Wait, what? Seeing my confusion he continued, not raising his sight anymore.-Barely anyone wants to hang out with me here...and I'd just like to talk to someone.

Oh. Ooooooh. Of course he was lonely. Even during just one day in the camp I heard that he was the one to keep a distance from. Well, yes, he was a bit odd...but very nice to me at the same time. I smiled softly at him, extending my hand to him. The Tinker looked at my hand and then at me, a bit of disbelief still present in his stare.

-It would be very nice. Call me Graphite.

After a few seconds he stood up too. He squeezed my hand with his, shit-eating grin was back also.

-Excellent! I'm Boush...are you fine with mint tea?

-Of course. -I nodded. -Would be great.

* * *

When everyone returned to the camp in the evening they got to witness a very strange scene. Namely: Tinker and Graphite, the new one, were sat next to one of the bonfires, chatting joyfully. Bane tapped Nortrom on the shoulder and pointed his claw at the two.

-Didn't he wanted to run some tests on her in the morning? And is she wearing phase boots?

The Silencer shrugged.

-Perhaps tinkering with the rookie went better than expected.

They watched in silence as Graphite stood up and calmly walked over to Tinker's tent. She came back in a while, holding a teapot.


	4. Serenity

No pairings yet? Naww...

* * *

Night 2 – Serenity

The night came sooner than I expected. And I have put myself in the spotlight too. Again.

I sat on the stairs, just in front of bottom lane's third tower. I stretched out, adoring the sight in front of me. The night was as bright as the previous one what actually made me wonder why, the fuck, is the truce signed for the time. From where I sat I could clearly see the second tower, the rest was covered by some sort of a mist. And the mist was what picked my attention and managed to hold it to the point when my butt started feeling sore from sitting on hard stones. It was neither warm, nor cold and I didn't needed the hoodie. Somehow set that Boush gave me seemed to adjust the temperature for my body and was indeed very comfortable to move around in. I already was done with walking around in the Dire's jungle, luckily this time without any accidents. The phase boots were, somehow easier to walk in too. It took me a while to get used to moving in an ice-skating manner than actually walking but it was completely worth it. The feeling of moving way faster than I could on my own accord was awesome. Plus I was getting tired quite significantly slower. This realm maybe wasn't all that bad besides not having the internet...but hey, who needs internet when you get to share a room with an elemental...that happens to like warm socks. Or gloves. Oh, well. It was probably around midnight when I decided to head back to camp for the night. I stood up, grimacing at my cracking bones. I was definitely too old for this.

I took a last glance at mist-covered battlegrounds. Today I was able to hangout in the base but Bane already promised me a trip to one of the lanes. As exactly what, he hadn't specified but I would have to leave the safe zone. Sagging my shoulders and folding my arms on my chest, I finally headed towards still burning fires in the middle of the Dire's base. I knew that respawn was a thing so no permanent damage will be done to me if I get hit but it was still somehow scary. On the other hand, I will finally be able to take a look at the fighting itself which I was quite excited about.

From all sudden I heard some rustling nearby. And I tried my best to ignore it but my curious nature took over once again.

I looked around.

I noticed some movement around the bushes at the far right from centre of the base. Was there...a huge hole in the stone? I raised an eyebrow but unruffled by my brain screaming at me not to do it, I changed my direction. When I finally walked over to the hole I noticed a corridor dug in it and a creature at the end of it, disappearing somewhere.

Believe or not, I was sane. But my curiosity was almost unhealthy. I really badly wanted to know what was at the end of the corridor so I kept going.

Well, I did not expected that.

Before my eyes was a huge clearing with a decently sized lake in the middle and a very soft-looking grass around. Even from the distance I could see the pebbles covering its bottom, the water was crystal clear...was reflecting all of the stars present on the sky. Mesmerized by the view I stood there for a while longer, trying to take in as much of the scenery as I could. It was all just beautiful...a bit uncanny for the scenery of the Dire side of the map.

It took ma a while to notice in all that beauty a single creature sat at the shore of the lake, its hind legs dipped in the water. I slowly walked over, making sure the creature will not get surprised by my appearance. I sat down next to it and only then I was able to take in the details of the Earthshaker. What most stood out was his huge, button-like dark nose. I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips as I noticed that one of his ears twitched, his exspression still stoic...or maybe even tired. Not to be rude and stare too much, I redirected my sight back to beautiful scenery in front of me. It all was indeed breathtaking. We sat there for a while, none of us saying a word. For the time being, it was not necessary. I was the one who broke the silence.

-You come here often?

-Quite often indeed.

His deep voice was quiet, on the brim of a whisper, as if it could break the fragile beauty of the scenery. I nodded. I just noticed a star falling, its reflection even more clear in unbroken surface of the water.

-I can see why...Earthshaker, right?

-Raigor. -He corrected me, no sign of annoyance in his voice whatsoever. -You must be the new one, Graphite?

-Yeah, that would be me. May I ask why?

-Besides the beauty of this place? -I glanced at him, he closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them again they seemed sad. -I miss my gargoyle friends back in Nishai. Everyone here is so soft.

-Tiny is not soft at all.-I commented.- At least from what I know.

-True. But we don't get to meet often. And this.-He patted the pebbles on the ground, melancholy audiable in his voice.-Reminds me about where I come from.

-I see. Was there as pretty as here?

-No, not really. That would be why I'm fine here.

-Just missing friends?

I pulled my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. He seemed so sad...

-Indeed. -Finally, there was a soft smile on his features, his voice still low. This time his brown eyes rested on mine.-Not many creatures here appreciate the beauty of nature. I'm glad I met one who does. Even if you are liquid inside.

-Thanks. -I smiled back.- I guess.


	5. You never learn, do you

Whoah...that a lot to write! But there shall be time for everything so far, for now:

Enjoy a quickie :D

Beastmaster/Windranger ahead.

I regret nothing.

* * *

Day 2 – You never learn, do you...

With the sunrise came the time to move out of the base. And I would lie if I said that the day started unpleasantly for me. I managed to get a quick swim in the lake before everyone woke up and started bothering me again. Water was not too cold but I still felt very much refreshed. When I got back to the camp someone was already looking for me.

-There you are. How are your preparations for battle?

I felt strong but not painful grip on my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly. I knew the voice by now.

-Good morning to you too, Nortrom. I'm fine I guess.

The grip lingered there for a few seconds before the Silencer removed his hand. I turned to face him. As I expected he was already fully geared up, along with his helmet. Why, the fuck, was almost everyone taller than me anyway?! He frowned at me.

-So you already have wards and everything else? I assume Bane told you that you will be warding today?

I raised an eyebrow at the elf. He seemed quite menacing but actually was nice. Nicer than Bane at least.

-You just told me.

-So he...

-Nope.

-Alright. -He gestured towards the shop.- Figure out what you need and head off as soon as you can. Shop-keeper might be in mood and give you some extras. Don't get spotted or killed if possible.

The orders were short and simple...at least in theory. Practically I would be on an impossible mission. And I was sure Nortrom had an idea about that.

-Just one question.

-Yes?

-Why is Bounty Hunter not responsible for warding?

-Have you seen him around?

-Not really.

He nodded, smiling softly at me.

-Then you have your answer.

Well, that made sense. I attempted a salute and walked away towards the shop. I already had sort of a plan when it came to warding. The problem was: how to pull it off without being noticed. Or just plainly fucking up big time. I walked over to the counter, greeting the Merchant as nicely as possible.

-Good morning, I'll need some stuff from you...

Impassive, the Shop-keeper turned to me. Without a word he placed a bag on the counter.

-Four observers and some dust. Enjoy.

-Heeey...-I raised an eyebrow at him.- Is everything alright?

-Just a hard night. -He just waved it off. Well, if he didn't wanted to talk...-Anything else you need?

-Uhh...-I stuttered. -Can I get a manta?

-Mantastyle? -He raised a brow at me again. -No way.

-Mekansm?

I tried again.

-No.

-Glimmer cape?

-No.

-Alright then...-I sighed. -Can I get at least a Blink dagger or a Force staff?

-You will hurt yourself on the trees with the Force staff.

-What about the Blink Dagger then? -I tried, I actually needed something to help me disappear if the situation gets dangerous. And it was not an option for me to farm and get it in a normal way. -Pretty please?

The Merchant rolled his eyes at me but eventually placed the Blink dagger on the counter.

-Just be careful with that.

I grinned at him and packed away the item before he could change his mind about it.

-I will be, thank you very much!

I bid him a farewell and, now properly equipped, trotted away towards the bottom lane. If I calculated the size of the map right, I had around two hours of march ahead of me. All the joy... I hung the satchel in a way that the strap was comfortably resting on the side of my neck, crossing my chest, and the actual bag on my left hip. Items I was carrying weren't that heavy...but still, if I had to run, it would have been quite problematic. And as much as I didn't wanted to think about it, it was always an option. I sighed, partly not exactly sure about the mission...but also partly surprised that Nortrom was standing near the third tower, apparently waiting for me.

-All sorted out?

I nodded and shook my bag a bit just for the items to produce some noise.

-Yup, ready to go. What are you up to?

-Waiting for you, of course.

-Oh.-I raised an eyebrow at him. -Any particular reason?

And he just started walking down the lane, at some point he gestured me to follow. So I did.

-Not really.

-I see.

I eventually caught up with the Silencer. He wasn't bad to deal with at all, I decided. And since he seemed to enjoy the silence while we walked, I did not even think about breaking it either. I honestly didn't wanted to push my luck any further...That blade of his looked quite sharp. We walked in silence until we reached the first tower. I was able to see the river from where I stood. It seemed a bit deeper than I thought it would be...and quite a bit wider. But the water was still clear enough to see the bottom and for frogs and some dragonflies to roam around. It wasn't as clear as in the lake...oh, well. I felt familiar firm grip on my shoulder. That was Nortrom's way of grabbing my attention I decided.

-Here we part. Cross the river and...are you even listening?

The blue frog was a bit too exotic for my taste..but still, I must have looked at it too intensely.

-Yeah, yeah...I am.

I looked at him. For the second time today the Silencer was frowning at me. Without a particular reason in my opinion.

-Be back before dusk.

And with that he just went ahead, down the lane, with a wave of creeps. I sighed. That will not be easy. But I really had things to do that were more important than trying to figure out why Nortrom had a stick stuck up his ass. I shrugged and turned right, wandering into the jungle. Soon I was presented with a river ahead of me. I grimaced at the option of getting myself all wet. But maybe there was a way around it. I took the dagger out of the bag. I briefly eyed it.

-Well, it's now or never.

I mumbled to myself and tightened my fingers around the handle.

It all happened in less then a second. My vision went blank and I felt a sharp tug...and the next thing I knew was that I was loosing my balance on the other side of the river. Fortunately I landed on all fours on the dry path. I exhaled, revealed by the positive outcome...and by my pants still being dry. There was also the characteristic blinking noise I knew so well.

-Holy fuck. Nice.

Did I mentioned I mumbled a lot when I was alone? Oh well, soon I stood up and looked around. The Radiant side of the map wasn't that different from what I expected...maybe just the colours were a bit more lively and trees a tiny little bit less dead. It was quite peaceful but I knew it won't last. I put the dagger back into the bag and took out a small pouch of dust instead. Just a small precaution as I wandered into the Radiant jungle. I was trying my best to stay away from the path and rather stay between the trees just so maybe I could hide myself from whatever I was about to encounter. Finally I spotted a decent place for a ward. I took one out and stuck in in the middle of a place where paths crossed.

-One done, four to go...

The ward was a weird thing. To me it looked like a sort of a bat with eyes, moving eyes, stuck to it. There was something magical about it...but was there any magic-less place around me anyway? And I would have maybe stared at the ward for a while more if I didn't heard some rustling of the bushes, or maybe steps, nearby. Not even bothering with checking what was the source of the noise anyway, I sprinkled myself with the dust. To my relief, soon I was not able to see my hands or legs. I crouched and observed as to creatures approached me. One of them I have already met here...

-Are you sure? There is nothing around...

Red haired woman dressed in green. There was also a bow on her back. I stilled completely as she stopped maybe few meters away from me. She was not an ally...nor was the Beastmaster following her.

-Yes, there was something here. The smell still lingers...

He touched the trunk of a tree that was just next to me. I felt some sweat roll down my back. Fuck,it was not good at all. Karroch was also examining the trunk so thoroughly that I was pretty sure that I will soon get to check on my own skin how does respawning feel. But then happened something that I was not exactly sure how to react to.

-You're just overacting...and a bit hypersensitive, Karroch.

I watched as the woman, Windranger, walked over to him...and was now caressing his cheek. Moving was still out of question. They were way too close...so I just watched as she pressed herself against him. Literally.

-Lyralei, there was someone around, less than a minute ago. They might come back.

But he was looking straight at her, not paying any attention to the tree anymore. But she didn't seemed to mind at all when his hands rested on her hips.

-And if they don't? Won't you feel bad for passing on such opportunity? There is still a lot of time before the sun sets...-She smirked as her hand slid down his chest. Fuck. -Let it go, Hun.

She whispered the last part but again, if they decided to move even a little bit to their right they would probably blow my cover...and I would have to run for my life. If there was a point in it anyway.

So all I could do was watch as Lyralei was picked up, her legs wrapping tightly around Karroch's waist. Their lips met and I assumed the Beastmaster was not worried about getting caught in the act anymore...also, I became, not exactly willingly, a spectator. I could have looked away...maybe. But it was quite interesting to watch him rub against her while kissing passionately. And it was dangerous to lose track of the enemy anyway.

I watched as he slid her trousers and underwear off her in one swift move,briefly letting her stand on her own feet before her legs were wrapped around him again. He also inserted a finger or two into her cunt which induced a soft moan out of her. Probably not their first time I assumed. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck as he worked the fingers inside her...and for a moment I lost the sight of what exactly was going on because the Beastmaster turned his back to me. I was really glad that I decided to smoke up...just instead of focusing on the scene I was worried that the smoke will break.

So I just crouched there, watching Karroch finger the Windranger..and prayed to every god I remembered for the smoke to last longer then both of them. A feral growl drew my attention back to the scene. And there was Karroch's dick, already hard, I noticed, half-way inside the red-head. I grimaced. I completely missed the moment when he took off whatever was covering it. Impressive. They were obviously going for a quickie but something in the scene made me pity them. I still wasn't sure how was romance treated in here. I watched him bite into her neck, his hips trusting rhythmically. She wasn't exactly quiet...by her soft moans broke the silence every now and again. There was something very animalistic in the scene I got to witness but, to my relief, it also was full with passion...to the point I when I felt my cheeks heat up.

It took Karroch less than ten minutes to come...what Lyralei didn't seemed to mind at all. They kissed again...and soon both of them were fully dressed. I didn't dared to move even after they eventually walked away, holding hands. It all was so messy...but not out of place at all. Somehow it made sense. Like...I couldn't deny that they looked good and pleased together. There was just something I couldn't put my finger on. And for the time being I preferred it that way.

After a while I dared to move. As I thought, my smoke broke as soon as dared to take a step. Still moving as close to the trees as possible I moved forward, to get to the cliff where I could get some vision on the upper ground. The walk to the spot was long enough for my brain to play the scene over at least a few times, distracting me effectively from my mission. I just wanted to plop the ward on the tip of the cliff and head away as soon as possible. After a bit of struggle with climbing up the hill I finally managed to place the ward. I jumped down and was about to head away when I heard a sharp shrill. I looked up...yup, hawk. I frowned.

-Fuck.

I slowly looked back down and behind me to see nobody else but the Beastmaster, grinning at me. Sharp as fuck axes in his hands. And it was not a friendly grin at all.

-You never learn, do you...

At this moment I, Graphite, knew.

I fucked up.


	6. In the jungle, the quiet jungle

2 in 1 this time. Sorry for the delay, my thesis won't write itself ;d

* * *

Day 2,5 -In the jungle, the quiet jungle

-Fuck, shit, fuckfuckfuckfuck!

I grumbled as I tried to dodge axes flying dangerously close to my head. I managed to duck enough to avoid getting my skull torn open but not enough for the second axe not to slice the skin of my cheek. I cursed again feeling the warm liquid drip down my face but I haven't stopped. Phase boots were quite awesome at helping me to move with a decent speed but I felt the fatigue slowly kick in. I needed to hide somewhere...the river was still very far away and even if I somehow got there there was no guarantee that there won't be more enemies waiting for me.

I was worth SOME bounty after all. That was just my luck...

I saw a crossing of paths in front of me. That was probably the last chance to actually keep my head where it was. I reached to the bag, blindly searching for the Blink dagger...but there was a sharp tug on my arm and I got dragged into bushes, a hand clasping my mouth shut. I felt the tingling of the smoky-dusty substance on the damaged part of my cheek. Soon Beastmaster appeared just in the place from where I was pulled into the bushes just seconds ago. He was looking around, sniffing the air. Lyralei caught up with him soon.

-What was that? -The red-head was also looking around, her bow looking very much ready to attack.-Was that who you mentioned...?

-She has to be nearby, she is not that fast.-Karroch replied, now looking directly at me and whatever dragged me into the bushes.- There has to be more of them around. We should call in reinforcements and search the jungle.

Did he not see me at all? Or hear how fast was my heart beating? Or smell the blood still rolling down my cheek?

Well, he seemed not to see me at all... Blessed dust, saved my life. I watched both of them walk away, towards the Radiant base. When I was sure they were far enough not to hear or notice me I exhaled with a relief. The hand was removed from my lips.

-Here. -A low whisper, and a metal armed hand was handing me a bottle with a green liquid. -Drink some, rub the rest on that wound.

I looked around to take a look at my saviour...and I stopped mid-movement. I easily recognized the small frame and metal armour. Clockwerk was looking at me...worried? His smoke was just wearing off. Wait, what.

-Thanks...wait a second. -I furrowed my eyebrows. I was doing my best to keep my voice as low as possible.-I haven't seen you in the camp...aren't you supposed to ally with the Radiant?

-Yes...-His metallic features still seemed soft. I rubbed some of the salve into my cheek, not wanting to waste any precious time. I had to run again soon anyway.-But you see, I owe Tinker one or two. I'm paying my off my debt. But to be fair...-He eyed me. That what hid me earlier must have already disappeared too. -You could use some better armour than that.

-Maybe. Thank you again.

He waved a hand at me.

-Shoo! Before they come back and bring Bloodseeker along.

-Ok, ok...I'll remember that, Rattletrap.

I smiled at him briefly and stood up. There was no point overstaying the welcome. And there was still a long way ahead of me...and the middle tower seemed the closest at the moment so I trotted away in its direction, listening to my surroundings as much as I could. I placed one more ward on my way. I heard a flare going off somewhere behind me but I didn't looked around. I definitely had enough for the day and I just wanted to get on the other side of the river, rest a bit and then maybe try to place the last ward somewhere around the top lane. I stopped on the river's bank, nor really sure what, the fuck, was I looking at.

There was a huge, yellow ogre sitting in the water, happily splashing it around...and a small purple dude rubbing himself against the bounty rune that must have appeared not to long ago. Was he...humping it? I really didn't wanted to think about it.

I took the Blink dagger out of the bag and blinked on the other side of the river. I still heard the Alchemist's moaning when I was walking away, further into the Dire jungle. I felt relieved that I still had my head...for now. I was aware that during the day also this side of the river was dangerous...but I was given a task. And I didn't liked leaving my tasks unfulfilled. I eventually reached the second middle tower.

Pretty much exhausted, I sat down and rested my back against its smooth surface. I needed a while. And I used it as good as I could. I sipped on the salve I got from the Clockwerk. It was quite horrible taste wise but it worked better than any energy drink I ever had. I stared down the lane, not exactly paying attention to a wave of creeps passing me. The time was passing quickly...it was way past midday at the point and I had quite a bit of a walk before I could reach the river again. I sighed, not exactly happy that my break would have to end sooner than I hoped it to.

But the chances I would make it before the sun sets were getting slimmer with every second I wasted.

Soon it was time to get up and move again.


	7. Before the sun sets

Axe/Disruptor ahead. Just some fluff.

I spent a while pondering that couple. And I decided they melt my frozen heart.

* * *

Day 2,75 -Before the sun sets

I took my sweet time getting up so when I eventually decided to move it was already quite late. I frowned, marching through the jungle. I had an idea that Nortrom, who somehow was in charge of giving orders, along with Bane, who barely gave a fuck, might not be pleased with me running late. But there was not much I could do at the point. It was totally not like someone forgot to pass me a few TP scrolls so I would not have to run across the map..oh, well. I was reaching the second top tower when I noticed some movement ahead. I walked a bit closer to take a look at what was going on right next to the tower.

I raised an eyebrow. Was that really as much of a thing to have a partner around there...or what? I watched a huge tomato, sorry, Axe hold gently the Disruptor. The second one's mount, or a dinosaur, was nearby, nibbling on a squirrel's tail...probably a midday snack or something. But what picked my attention the most was the actual level of closeness between the two. Stalking the couple, I watched as Axe slowly rubbed Disruptor's back...what he didn't seemed to mind at all. Instead he was leaning into the other one's broad chest.

I leaned my side against the closest tree and folded my arms.

There was something very warm and home-like about those two...they stood there as if the battle didn't mattered at all. As if it was a very abstract concept they didn't even wanted to participate in. I had something very poetic on my mind by it got disturbed by an axe pointed at me. Again.

-WHO dares to sneak up on Oglodi?!*

I grimaced and rised my hands as if I wanted to surrender.

-First of all, I'm not sneaking up on anyone. Second: I'm an ally.

The tomato looked confused for a while then, apparently because of Disruptor's hand on his shoulder, he eventually lowered his axe.

-Axe, did your mother drop you on your head? She is right. I've seen her in the camp, she is the rookie.

Disruptor didn't seemed to mind my presence as much as Axe did. I was very glad about that.

-Oh.-Axe finally mumbled, still eyeing me.- Axe doesn't like the way you move. And that you stalk allies.

-I wasn't stalking anyone. -I finally stood upright, making a step or two towards the pair. Of course I was. But there was no way I was admitting it. - I'm on my way to Radiant jungle...and you two appeared to be along my way.

I was not exactly sure if Disruptor was buying it but Axe definitely was. He nodded at me and gripped his axe again.

-To the battle then! Axe sees that the puny, little one is ready to show their talents!

I rolled my eyes. No...there was nothing to show.

-No. I have already told that I don't have any particular skills. Just look at me, I'm just a human. Not a fighter or assassin. Human. -I sighed. -I was just going to go place the last ward around their jungle.

-HA!- I almost lost my balance when the huge hand collided with my back. -Axe knew the grey one is special!

I raised my eyebrow at him again, this time in complete confusion. I told him that I was nothing but a human...and he is pleased with that? What part of my "I am useless" speech did he not understand?

-What?

I blurted out. There was too much enthusiasm in the tomato than I would appreciate. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Disruptor brought along his mount, part of the squirrel's tail still hanging out of its mouth, and was now observing the conversation...maybe a bit too amused. Meanwhile Axe put his hand across my shoulders and, just like that walked me to the lane.

-Axe has seen some humans. Most of them scrawny and chicken-hearted. -We continued to walk down the lane, Disruptor just a tiny little bit behind us. -And if you say you're just a human: you. Are. Wrong! How does the grey one defend herself from the assault?

-Uh...-I stuttered. -I smoke and run.

Axe grinned at me, slightly squishing me now.

-Then the grey one is more than a human.-Still a bit confused I nodded. Whatever was his point in that...I must have lost it. He finally let me go.-Axe will run ahead and make sure the grey one is untouched!

And, like that, he run off. What the hell was that: I had no idea. A soft chuckle freed me from my thoughts. I glanced at the Disruptor, now sitting on the back of his mount...and apparently giggling.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry...-I watched him wipe away a single tear from his eye, still smiling. -He just doesn't get that protective and enthusiastic at once often.

-Oh. -He eventually caught up with me.- So...what is he going to do actually?

The Disruptor shrugged. We continued walking down the lane.

-Probably he actually will run ahead and try to scare off whatever could be on our way. -His soft gaze rested on me. -You are Graphite right?

-Yeah, that would be me. -I smiled back. -And sorry for stalking you two. I haven't seen much of an affection going around lately. -I grimaced. -Mostly just someone trying to kill me.

He smiled again. Did he...not mind?

-It's fine. I have seen you stand there since you arrived. It's just Axe who doesn't care about his surroundings.

-I see.

I nodded. He apparently liked being watched. Not my thing then.

-So...-The Disruptor continued.-It is your first day on the battlegrounds. How is it going so far?

The image of the Alchemist doing things to the rune briefly passed my brain. Then the Clockwerk in the bushes...and the sex I got to witness more or less willingly.

-Quite interesting so far, I have to admit as much.

-Aren't you afraid? -I looked at him.-I mean...If you don't have any sort of talents that could save you, you are an easy bounty for the enemy.

I shrugged.

-So far no one collected that bounty. And I will not give it to them easily.

-Good good. -He leaned over and patted me on my shoulder. -You seem a clever one too. That is good.

-Thanks.-I smiled at him. We finally reached the third tower...and from what I noticed Axe was already roaming close to the Radiant tower. -I shall be going.

-Good luck then, Graphite. Run back to us in case of trouble.

-Sure, thanks again.

I saluted at him and soon headed away towards the river and the Radiant Ancients.

That would be the last spot for a ward.

* * *

*Just in case: It's both Axe's and Disruptor's "specie".


	8. Familiar taste

Now something for me, as a reward for typing in over 11k words :D

BloodseekerxReader!

A bit of bloodplay. Enjoy :3

* * *

Night 3 – Familiar taste

The sun was slowly setting behind my back as we were nearing the camp. How did the final warding go? As good as expected. I clutched my still bleeding arm. Not only my arm was bleeding...but fortunately the rest of the salve stopped most of it so there was not much of a chance that I will bleed out completely. I also managed to get myself a cut that went all the way down my leg. I was really glad that my foot was still on place. I also had few minor burns on my other hand but they were nothing comparing to two gushing wounds. I grumbled some obscenities under my breath. At least Disruptor was nice enough to give me a ride to the base. How did it all happen? Well...

When I run up the path that went near the radiant ancients I run into the Invoker who was doing some shopping nearby. I managed to stick the ward before a huge meatball burned my arm. But then I realized he wasn't alone and that Axe instead of repelling the enemy team lured some of them around. Yes, there was a fight. Yes, I was chosen as a first target. Silencer just might have saved me from having to respawn with his global silence.

And there I was, barely holding myself upright on a dinosaur. Disruptor at my side. And we eventually reached the camp.

He extended his hand to me to help me get off the mount. I gladly accepted the help...but I should have chosen the leg to land on the ground first maybe a bit more carefully. I hissed in pain. It hurt like a mother fucker when I landed on my injured leg but with Disruptor's help I managed to keep my balance. I slowly looked around. I was being observed by most of the camp again. I sighed.

-Axe doesn't like the wound.-Huge tomato was also nearby, a bit bruised but quite fine. From what I knew he managed to get a kill on Invoker.-The grey one should have it looked at.

He pointed at my leg. I just nodded at him. I was kinda glad no one died in this ruckus. I assumed it was my stupid luck. I hissed again as Disruptor sat me down next to one of the bonfires.

-There...just wait a second. I'll get some healing.

I thanked him and just laid down. The grass was soft under my back...and the stars slowly appearing on the sky were as beautiful as the night I arrived. I felt as if I could just fall asleep there and then...but suddenly there was something purple blocking my view.

-Is it you who needs healing?

I grimaced. The stars were prettier.

-Would be nice if you could heal my leg.

I mumbled. We kinda locked our eyes with each other for a while...and then Dazzle grinned at me, presenting his normal teeth, not the painted ones.

-Ah, the new one...-He sat next to me and placed his staff on his lap. -You haven't been healed with magic this far, have you?

-Nope. -I pushed myself up a bit, to be able to look at him and what he was doing. -Just had a healing salve.

-I see..-I watched him slowly hover his hand over the wound on my leg. -Long ago?

I shrugged...and immediately regretted the movement. Pain in both my arms kicked back in with a doubled force. I grimaced again.

-Uh...few hours ago.

-That's no good...- He frowned, still analysing my leg which seemed the biggest problem at the moment. -I can seal the lower parts but the bleeding will have to stop on its own.

-Oh?

I raised an eyebrow at the Shadow Priest. I was not exactly sure what he wanted to do. He locked his stare with mine again, this time something very worrying lurking in depths of his eyes.

-You are magic-pure to the point that it would do more damage than healing if I tried to seal your wounds completely. And you had a salve earlier which doubles the risk, it is magic-infused after all.

-Oh. -I was feeling a bit intimidated by him looking in my eyes so easily...it was as if Dazzle was staring right into my soul. That's if I had one. -Well, please do what you can.

He nodded at me and placed his both hands over my injured leg.

-Hold your breath, it might hurt a bit.

And before I could react there it was. Have you ever had skin torn off your leg and arms at once? Because that was exactly how it felt like. I think I was too surprised to scream but I let out a yelp as I collapsed back on the grass. Thankfully, it was all over very soon. And I felt as if I could move my leg again.

-I told you it might hurt.

He was grinning at me again. All I could do was glare at him. He, mostly, fixed my leg after all.

-Well, it did. -I sat back up, supporting myself with my elbows. -Thanks anyway.

-That's but a healers duty. -Where did he get the bandages from? A second before his hands were empty. I honestly didn't wanted to think too much about it. -Now, let's wrap it up.

I watched his hands work around my leg and then the right arm, the one that got cut through. I noticed that when he moved to my arm, the bandage on my leg was already having a few spots of crimson liquid blooming on it. I frowned, observing the blood draw a line on fresh bandage.

-Will it take long to seal?

He shrugged, finishing tying the bandage around my arm.

-Day or two at most. Before the sunrise comes you'll be able to absorb some more of the healing salve and that should effectively seal the wound. May I ask who gave you that beaut?

He nodded towards my leg. Oh.

-You mean the wound? Slardar.

He seemed to ponder something for a while...but then clasped his hands together.

-Well then you had a lot of luck that he didn't hit any important veins.

-Thanks.

What could I say... I had not enough luck not to get caught but I had enough to survive the encounter. Dazzle patted my back then stood up.

-The bandages should block the bleeding enough for you to be fine. No grave for you this time. Just try and rest for now.

And with that he waddled away. And I was left alone again. I tested the leg. It bent properly...and there was not much pain while doing so. I finally stood up. It wasn't exactly easy but I managed. As long as it didn't hurt too much I was fine. And it seemed that my fucked up knee got fixed which was very nice. I grumbled a bit more as I limped towards the first tower of bottom lane. I was tired of everyone staring at me. I knew I could always just head back to the tent but I wanted to be alone, even if Enigma was usually nice enough to leave me be. I slowly sat down on the grass, right next to the tree, to the right from the tower defending the base. I leaned my back against it. The night was warm again and I definitely didn't wanted to stay in the middle of everyone's attention. I needed a while of a rest after a day full of running around, placing wards...and avoiding death by just millimetres. It wasn't bad at all, just very tiring. I closed my eyes for a little while. It felt nice to relax, if even for the night. And all of the soothing rustling of grass and trees...and footsteps?

Not exactly sure if I should react, I decided not to. But my eyes shot open when I felt soft touch on my cheek. I was greeted with a sight of a tribal sort of a mask or hood, coloured red and black. And a set of lips, with sticking out canines. Oh, fuck.

-You're awake?

Bloodseeker took his hand away from my cheek. I was way too confused about the whole situation to do more then raise an eyebrow at him.

-It seems so...

I eyed him some more. He was close, way to close for my liking. But his weapons were missing. Not that I would have prefered for them to be on place but it was all together odd.

-Oh.

And so we stared at each other in silence. I could have easily called for help, we were very close to the camp and it was way too early for everyone to be asleep just yet. Second after second was passing and I still wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation.

-So...-I started slowly.- The reason you're here...?

-Your blood.

Oh.

-Excuse me?

Well, yes, I was bleeding. He fidgeted a bit and backed off a step or two. From what I noticed: not exactly willingly.

-Your blood.-I couldn't see because of the hood but I felt as if his eyes were darting from my leg to my arm and back.- I could smell it even in the Radiant base and it's smell...It smells sweeter than any smelled yet.

Maybe I was imagining things but at the end his voice got dreamy. So what...he wanted my blood? As in all of it or?

-I see...-I mumbled. -For Flayed Twins?

-No...-He shook his head.-The Twins would not be satisfied with as much as I can get without killing you. And your blood smells so pure...

-Oh.

Magic-pure I noted. I wasn't warned that this might happen and was still unsure how to react. I watched him kneel in front of me. I got even more confused by the act...but hey, he basically said that he didn't wanted to kill me what was already good. He bowed his head.

-I, Strygwyr, Flayed Twins' hound, come here to plead for your consent to take a few drops of your unsullied blood.

Oh.

-What do you mean by a few drops?

-A few drops exactly.

He raised his head, his hood slid a bit backwards to show his dark, brown eyes.

-Not from my leg or arm.

-That can be arranged...

It felt a bit like some sort of a vampire movie...but I had a chance not to allow him. To be fair: I didn't minded all that much as long as my leg and arm would be left alone. About the possible pain...it wasn't much of an issue. I had my leg almost torn open. I doubted much can beat it.

-And you won't kill me?

-Ah no...the Flayed Ones would not be pleased if such a pure one was to lose her life without a tribute to them.

I crooked my head a bit. Night being the time of truce was a blessing...

-Ok then. Just be gentle. I've had enough for today.

He grinned at me.

-May the Flayed Twins bless you.

-Uh...thanks. I guess.

Without getting up from his knees he came closer. He pulled his hood back even more...and what I saw underneath was not all that scary at all. Just a pair of dark eyes set on mine made me almost shiver. There was something very assuring in the way he looked at me...but that might have been just a trick. His knees were on both sides of my legs and I was very grateful that he didn't decided to rest his weight on me. He didn't looked too heavy but my leg would have not appreciated it. His hand rested on my cheek again, rubbing it lightly as if to soothe me and calm me down. Well, it was working. He inched even closer...

And I wasn't expecting at all what happened next. He kissed me. He fucking kissed me...and I was even more surprised that I actually responded to the kiss. It was very tender...not as if I agreed to donate some blood just a minute ago. I automatically closed my eyes. His other hand was lightly rubbing my side while he moved his lips away from mine to lay soft smooches on my cheek, then neck...and shoulder, just above the collar bone. He must have moved the rim of my tunic to get access to the spot but I was too focused on how nice it felt to actually care. I felt him gently nibble on the skin of my collar...and there it was. I felt pressure of the canines on my skin and soon after that I felt them puncture the skin, surely drawing some blood. I would've lied if I tried to deny that it felt nice. But it did. He didn't even had to hold me in place as his tongue leaped across the freshly made wound. I had to bite my bottom lip not to let a sound. There was something very erotic in his actions...and I definitely liked it. Soon he moved away again...just to connect his lips with mine, letting me taste my own blood. To me it had a typical, metallic taste. But for him it must have tasted better than ambrosia. I mean, come on...who comes almost to an enemy's camp to beg to be able to taste some blood? I was kinda disappointed when he eventually moved away, slowly standing up.

-The most pure blood that I ever tasted indeed.

He also covered my collar with the fabric of my tunic. Smiling, he extended his hand to me...which I accepted. With his help I carefully stood up.

-I'll treat it as a compliment.

I smiled back. I actually felt a bit better...who knew, maybe he had some sort of painkiller in his saliva? He bowed to me again, kissing my knuckles.

-It was meant to be one. You should head back...you're still wounded. You need to rest, pure one.

I nodded. I didn't exactly wanted to obey but I felt a bit drowsy. Maybe because of loss of blood, maybe because of his actions. Or maybe both.

-I will.

-Good night then...and thank you.

He grinned at me again.

-Good night.

And with that I headed back. When he disappeared into the woods...I had no idea. I kinda enjoyed the thought of him maybe coming back for more but I didn't wanted to push my luck.

I just went back into my tent, ignoring Enigma on his cot, performing some sort of puppet theatre with socks on his hands.

Note for myself: as soon as I would be able to, I had to rub some healing salve into my collar.

No more questions about strange wounds needed.


	9. Just dealing with grumps

Nature's ProphetxDeath Prophet ahead. At least a small hint of it.

I had a problem with this one. I mean...can you even touch a ghost? Ghosts are wierd.

Cool, yes.

But weird.

* * *

Day 3 - Just dealing with grumps

The night went better than expected. Enigma in fact tried to pick my attention with that theatre of his and I eventually obliged. I regretted nothing. Whatever was his intention with that was I had no idea. But I eventually ended up falling asleep very much amused. Before the sun raised I was waken up by Dazzle who brought me a new healing salve. He did stared weirdly at my neck but said nothing. Later on Tinker brought me a new set of clothing seeing as the previous one was pretty much torn apart. Tinker also said nothing, he just grinned at me and patted my shoulder. I thanked them both and treated my wounds so when I went out of the tent I felt like a new human being. My leg and arm still stung a bit but it wasn't bleeding anymore which was nice. The skin was sealed, the only remnants of wounds were pinkish markings. I was starting to like magic even if I was almost allergic to it. Oh well...not much I could do about that. I was about to take a stroll around the base when I felt a familiar grip on my shoulder. I didn't even had to look around to find out who wanted my attention...

-You have healed, haven't you?

I greeted Nortrom with a soft smile. As per usual, he was already in his armour and ready to march into the battle, his face showing nothing but a slight confusion.

-Yup, it took a while but I'm good, thanks.

I turned to face him. Did, in all this turmoil, Bane forgot to give me orders again? Probably.

-Good. You did well with warding, we have a decent vision of their forest.

I felt my smile widen a bit.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-There is no need for warding today. But as long as you come back alive you'll keep the task.-I nodded. I didn't liked the idea too much but there was something to do for me at least. -Today...today you'll accompany Leshrac in lane.

I raised an eyebrow, my smile fading. Space goat didn't seemed like the one that liked company...

-Oh.

-Something wrong with that?

-No, not at all.

Order was an order. And I was pretty sure that Silencer would have not enjoyed me objecting too much so I decided to just play along.

-You should not worry. No attacking from you would be required. You would just carry some regeneration items for him.

I nodded. It was not my concern at all but I appreciated Nortrom's way of trying to soothe me. It was adorable.

-Sure, that I can do.

He patted my shoulder, probably ushering me to go grab the items and go find Lesh...so I did. I grabbed the items from the Shop-keeper and went back to the base, to look for the creature I was supposed to support. In a way. I still had the blink dagger which was nice...I also got some more smoke. Also the merchant seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. I was glad about that for some reason. I eventually spotted the space goat near the first top tower so I did my best to catch up with him.

-Heeeey! Wait up.

And there I was, next to the Leshrac, the tormented soul.

-Follow.

And with that he walked down the lane, expecting me to follow. To be fair he looked more like a soul that would torment me at least for the day. I did followed. Deep inside I hoped that it won't be as bad as I expected it to be judging from Lesh's grumpy expression. He barely paid any attention to me what I didn't minded too much but the silence we shared when we walked down the lane was not even half way as comforting as the one I shared with Silencer. This one was...a bit tense, as if he very much wanted me to go away but for some reason was not able to send me away. It didn't got any better when we got to the third tower either.

-Don't get in the way.

And that was all I was told to do. So I found myself some sort of hill I could occupy while watching him. I chose the one closest to the river. I blinked, surprisingly, without much complications to the top and sat down. From where I sat I was able to see both the lane and Lesh roaming around and the place where rune was supposed to spawn. How did it worked there? I had no idea. But I figured that I could just sit where I was and maybe observe.

It was already past midday when I noticed some movement around the rune spot. First: the rune appeared. Just out of the blue. And there it was sparkling, blue double damage rune. At first I wanted to let Lesh know that it's there but then I gave up. He seemed too busy messing with Anti Mage. He was so busy that he also totally neglected the mango I passed him a while ago. I frowned at the space goat and turned my gaze back to the rune.

I wasn't really surprised to see that it wasn't just hanging there anymore...instead I saw no one else but Nature's Prophet himself, delicately ushering it into his bottle. That was not a good sign. But before I jumped of the hill to warn Leshrac I noticed someone approaching him. For a while I thought that she will just attack Furion...but she didn't. She patiently waited until he was done with the rune then she slowly approached him, extending her hand which Furion took...and kissed, smile present on his face. I watched them talk...and not only. For the first time ever I saw someone kiss a ghost...not that I have seen any ghosts earlier either. But Nature's Prophet seemed to have a way of not only finding a physical contact with one but not flinching when she rested her hands on his chest, clearly pleased. At the moment I felt that there was not much more that could surprise me. Yes, it was just a moment before I felt Krobelus' cold stare on me. I felt a chill run down my spine but I didn't moved or looked away. I havent thought that it might have been considered as a challange...

Soon Furion disappeared in the Radiant jungle and Krobelus went back towards middle lane. I sat there for a while longer...before I noticed Furion approach top lane, all sparkling in blue. I cursed under my breath and jumped down the hill.

-Lesh! Leshrac!

I ran towards him. We both needed to run away from there. Quick. But when I finally approached him he looked more annoyed than anything.

-What do you want, two legged freak?

-Hey. That was rude.-I glared at him but soon I remembered why was I even talking to him. -We need to not be here.

He looked at me, unruffled. At all.

-Oh? And why is that so?

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that our creep wave was being pushed. Fuck.

-Double damaging Nature's Prophet doesn't sound like a good reason for you?

 _Few hours later_

I heard some rustling in the bushes and stilled completely. Fortunately, this time it was only a squirrel. I exhaled, relieved. I was probably far enough not to worry too much about someone chasing me. Probably. I stood up and headed towards middle lane. How did I ended up there? Me and Leshrac split and we run. He had more luck than I did because, simply, I was way more vulnerable. How did they not catch me? Blessed dust saved my ass again.

The sun was already starting to set so I decided to walk back to base. And, unfortunately, I was not the only one who had similar idea.

-You saw nothing.

Nobody else but Death Prophet was just next to me, her sharp claw nudging my neck. I just glared at her, bored. I was too tired of hiding from her lover to give any fucks.

-I saw _everything_. And if you harass me I'll tell _everyone_.

She seemed furious but I had nothing to lose. She wanted to kill me? Sure, she would just send me back to base in a more painful way. Fortunately for my reckless self, she gave up.

But she didn't give up glaring at me all the way to the base.

I mentioned that I thought that nothing more could surprise me?

I was wrong.

Later, when we finally got to the base, I got a flower from Lesh.


	10. Seeking warmth

I'm bad at taking breaks.

Have some EnigmaxReader

* * *

Night 4 – Seeking warmth

I shivered as the cold wind blew, messing with my hair. I wrapped my hoodie tighter around my shoulders and sighed, looking at the yellow flower laid on the grass, in front of me. I appreciated the thought but the poor thing will die in a day or two at most. I eventually picked it up and decided to head back to the tent.

The fire was not giving enough heat to consider staying up a good idea.. And the shelter the tent provided along with warm blanket seemed way too welcoming to pass on it. On my way to the tent I glanced at the sky. Millions of stars were spotting the deep blue sky. Why was it always so pretty here? I had no idea. But it was beautiful and it made me even more annoyed that I didn't got to stare at it some more because of cold.

I huffed and entered the tent...and there was Enigma already inside. I waved at him and sat at my cot, almost immediately wrapping myself with the warm cover. I shivered. The covers were still cold but I knew that if I waited long enough they'll become warm, as I liked them. I felt that I was being watched but I kinda got used to it during last few days and nights. And Enigma's stare wasn't exactly the most intimidating one. It was rather...something familiar. And nice. I looked up to see what he was up to this time...and our gazes met. He was no human being and there was something very much alien in his eyes. The golden glimmer was probably also adding up to it. He was also one of the calmest creatures I met here. He also almost never talked...

-Something is wrong?

He did this time, his voice, almost a whisper, was still echoing in the tent. I grimaced.

-It's cold out there. And I'm cold.

-Cold?

I watched him sit up on the cot, lower part of him, his legs I assumed, resting on the floor. He seemed confused...not for the first time since I arrived.

-Yeah, cold. -I shivered again. It was actually helping with raising the temperature under my covers. - Aren't you?

I eventually noticed that he was just sat on the cot, not wearing anything. What was he made of anyway? He tilted his head.

-No. I so think at least.

-Oh.-I stared at him for a while.-So...you don't feel warmth or cold?

I watched him look down at his hands and I instantly felt guilty. As if I rubbed some salt into an old wound.

-No...I don't know.

I watched him just sit like that for a while. In silence. I had an idea he was quite powerful. Was the elemental ashamed of not feeling temperature changes or what... I raised an eyebrow.

-Can you explain it a bit more?

Enigma still didn't raised his sight from his hands. It worried me a bit.

-A mortal would not understand...I would just confuse you more.

I folded my arms. If that was not a challenge I had no idea what was.

-Oh yeah? Try me.

He sighed, lifting his head just a bit.

-I am not a mortal. I do not have skin or a normal body to react to heat or cold. My existence does not rely on a climate...I just am.

-Oh. -I paused for a second. It did confused me but at the point I was pretty sure I could figure it out. I hoped I could figure him out. -You don't feel pain either? As in...If you get killed for example?

-When I get killed I am torn apart, away from this form.

-Would you like to get killed?

I figured that asking him about any sort of feelings was pointless. There was a bit of data missing between my idea of existence and his which was, at least to me, quite obvious to be there. I was talking to an elemental after all...

-No.

He sent me a glare, as if I was to try something wrapped up in covers. I raised my hands showing him that I was not planning on assassinating him after all. Enigma seemed to accept the gesture because his stare softened soon.

-And if you'd have to chose something opposite to that?

-That would be healing...

-But you like when you're getting healed?

From my experience it was quite nice, even with the dizziness I got after.

-That is good.

I nodded. It was pretty fucking hard but I felt that we were getting somewhere.

-Alright. Then cold is to me quite close to your idea of getting killed. Warmth is the opposite, like getting healed. And sun emits warmth.

Enigma looked a bit confused for a while but then he stood up and gestured towards space next to me.

-May I?

-Uhh...-I was too cold to actually mind.-Sure.

And I honestly had no idea why would I actually mind. Enigma was being nice so far. I watched him approach my cot and sit next to me. I automatically threw a part of the cover over him so he could wrap in it to...only a bit later realising what had I done. But when I glanced at him he didn't looked like he mined at all. Even more: he put up one of his arms and looked at me. When after a few seconds I was still raising a brow at him he spoke again, his whisper maybe a tone softer.

-I can induce a black hole...and I do believe I know how sun feels. But you would have to come a bit closer.

I stared at him for a while before eventually accepting. I moved a bit closer and, I could've sworn that I got pulled closer by his body, I ended up resting my side against his, his arm draped loosely over my shoulders. I looked at him questioningly...but soon I felt what he was on about just a while earlier. His skin was...it wasn't a skin I ever touched earlier. It was more of a silken fabric-like shell...but it was soft under touch. And he was warm. Not burning hot...just warm, like the sun in spring. I automatically snuggled a bit closer to the warmth and soft texture of Enigma which he didn't seemed to mind again. He wrapped us up in the cover and we sat there. Just like that.

-I could get used to that. -I mumbled, feeling my eyes slowly slide shut. The warmth was lulling me to sleep. -It's like...having a private sun.

And then I heard something I never expected to hear: Enigma giggled.

-Well, I devoured enough stars to keep one human satisfied for a long time.

I attempted a glare at him.

-Sick motherfucker. -I pulled him back, so I could actually lie down...or at least try to. I succeeded enough to be able to cuddle up to Enigma again.-But you're a good heat source. So I, mostly, forgive you.

And that was how I ended up sharing a cot. With an elemental.

A warm elemental.


	11. Bait

Day 4 – Bait

Night was quite pleasant but day came a bit too soon for my liking. Once again I had to leave my warm covers to great the day...with a middle finger. It was raining and it was way darker than usual, just before the sun raised, and even standing in the entrance to the tent I could already feel the chilly wind. I grimaced, annoyed.

-Little particle doesn't seem to like water.

I glanced over an Enigma who decided to drape his arms around my shoulders.

-Says a star-devouring...thing. -I turned my sight back to the camp and creatures moving around, as in slow motion. -Not in that form. And not when I have to go out.

-It bothers you?

When did he become so talkative anyway? I didn't really minded. I liked to let the world know that I am not pleased.

-Not really. It's just that I'll be soaked before the midday. Unlike some...-I sent him a glare.- I have to wear clothes. And my hair gets damp too.

-I see. Maybe you should not go out today then?

I sighed.

-I don't think that is an option. Besides, I would bore myself to death alone in the tent.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. Enigma was a weird creature. From what I got to experience he had no bones so his chin felt more like a warm piece of fabric than an actual living thing. But he was a nice companion, that for sure.

-Maybe I could leave you an eidolon?

I glared at him for a while, debating whether it was a good idea or not. I eventually shook my head.

-Nah, Silencer would probably whoop my ass if he found out that instead of being useful I'm destroying the camp with your fragment. I'll just cover up my hair and go...somewhere. Bother Lesh maybe.

-Alright then. -Enigma finally detached himself from me. -Until the evening then. Be safe.

I nodded.

-Thanks, see ya.

An with that he walked away towards the middle lane. Was he even walking? Or hovering or what...? I could not exactly tell as he wasn't exactly using legs.

I sighed, not exactly happy that I'll have to deal with the rain but there was not much I could do. I walked back into the tent to find what was left of the previous version of the tunic. I figured I could tie it up in a way that my hair would be left dry...at least until the rain soaked through the fabric. When I was done I analysed my makeshift hair-covering thing. It didn't looked too bad and would probably stay in place. Pleased with what have I done I walked out. I grimaced, completely not happy about the drops falling on my face. For the moment the fabric seemed to hold the wetness away but I believed it was just a matter of time. I grabbed some items form the Shop-keeper and headed towards the middle tower. I had some wards in the bag so I decided it was a good idea to just start walking and place them as soon as possible. And I honestly hoped this time the warding will go without me almost bleeding out.

-Greetings, Graphite.

I looked over at the Earthshaker. He joined me as we were passing the second middle tower. I sent him a weak smile.

-Hi Raigor. You'll be defending mid?

-Ah, not really. We were supposed to help you with warding.

-Oh? -I looked around to try and figure out who he was referring to...but I still got surprised by Phantom Lancer blinking just next to me. He eyed me sternly but eventually nodded at me.-Oh. Thanks.

-Not a problem.-Raigor smiled at me, while wiping his forehead. Rain was messing with his fur too...Was he more joyful or was I imagining things?- We are also hoping to maybe get a kill...I assume you are fine with that?

-Sure.-I noticed that we were getting quite close to the river. I fished a small bag of smoke out of my satchel.-You mind if we blink on the other side and there smoke up?

Earthshaker nodded but the Lancer pointed his spear towards the other riverside.

-You go first, you are a good bait.

-Riiight...-I eyed him. Well yes, I could have expected that. But hey, at least I wasn't walking around alone. -Good luck then.

I took out the blink dagger and soon I was on the other side...but this time I landed on my butt. I was getting better at that but wetness was kinda messing with my balance. I cursed under my breath and stood up. It wasn't too muddy...but it was only the start of a day. I shoved the dagger back into the bag and pulled out a ward instead. I glanced at the other side, checking how funny my shenanigans were for my two companions...but from what I've seen they haven't even noticed. Phantom Lancer seemed way more occupied with wiping some of the water off Raigor's cheek. I raised an eyebrow. Kinda cute...but we had things to do.

I picked up a small stone and threw it in their direction, aiming for the water at their feet. And it managed to get their attention, Raigor's cheeks a bit more puffed up than I remembered. I just smiled at them and gestured towards the trees. I didn't waited for any response, I just started walking into the forest, paying close attention to my surroundings. Plopping the wards down had to be a priority for me but I also needed to pay attention to what was going on behind me, as in: if those two were following me or not. Because I really didn't wanted to check out how respawning felt.

But when I looked behind there was no one. I sighed and trotted into the jungle. Placing first ward was quite simple, I jut put it where paths crossed. To place the second I had to run further into the enemy territory. And it was exactly when it started to be dangerous. I've noticed something purple blink from left to right and soon I heard the characteristic sound that Anti-Mage's blades made when hitting the target. I looked around nervously. If Raigor and Phantom Lancer weren't anywhere close I would have to smoke up and go away before my presence was noticed. But I felt a tap on my shoulder. I could have sworn that Lancer almost gave me a heart attack...I could barely make out where they both were, fully covered in smoke. I figured that he wanted me to continue doing whatever I was doing. So I did. As silently as I could I walked over to the source of the noise...and there he was. An Anti-Mage calmly farming in his natural habitat.

-Sneaky little one, aren't you?

Fuck.

I slowly looked around...and I cursed again. Three different coloured balls hovering around his head, his attire on point and a devilish smirk plastered to his face, stood the Invoker. The fuck was he doing in jungle...I had no idea. But some sort of glittering thing in his hands was actually more worrying at that moment.

-Just doing my job...you know.

I shrugged. He wasn't doing much but I was pretty sure that he had plans to attack me. And I stood there instead of running as far as I could. Invoker smiled some more, substance gaining some size on his hand.

-You won't mind then.

I feel the air tense and I decided it was now or never. Not thinking much I ducked, trying to avoid the sunstrike and ran towards where the Anti-Mage was farming. I grabbed the blink dagger out of my bag and prayed that Lancer and Raigor had an idea what I was doing and followed. Soon I heard not only Invoker but waaaay more pairs of feet behind me.

I grumbled, doing my best not to trip on the slippery ground. I stopped only for a second, in the middle of a camp and in front of quite confused Anti-Mage. I sent him an apologetic smile and blinked straight into the trees.

And then the hell went loose. I've just heard a second blink after mine and felt the ground shake under my feet.

 _Few hours later._

My left arm and side were burning but, once again, I lived.

I was sitting in the base in the entrance to Raigor's tent, rubbing some healing salve to my arm. And it wasn't burned into crisp only because of the strange fabric of the tunic. The whole thing also went better than expected. Phantom Lancer, who at the moment was sat somewhere inside the tent, bandaging his leg, managed to harm the Invoker quite badly and Raigor, sat next to me, blinked into the camp with the echo slam. The camp was stacked three times and Anti-Mage didn't managed to kill much of that before we arrived...so yeah, he got sent to respawn. I didn't got to ward more because we had to run soon afterwards. I grumbled some obscenities under my breath. It wasn't woo bad but it fucking burned...

-You require some assistance?

I looked over at Raigor. He looked kinda adorable with a towel on his shoulder and head.

-Nah, I'm fine. It just burns.

-As burns do. -The Lancer butted in. - We are still surprised that you managed not to get burned only that badly.

I shrugged.

-My stupid luck, I guess. How is your leg?

I nodded in his direction. At least then he seemed a bit less grumpy...

-It used to be worse. We will heal, thank you.

I even attempted at sending him a soft smile and, surprisingly enough, I didn't got anything nasty in return. I considered that a win. I slowly stood up and waddled closed to the Phantom Lancer. I extended my hand for him to shake.

-Was nice working with you, Phantom Lancer.

He analysed my hand and my expression for a while but he eventually shook my hand.

-Azwraith. And you seem not too bad, Graphite.

-Thanks.

I tried to figure out if it was a compliment or if he was making fun of my attempts but I couldn't. Not just yet. I moved back to the spot I was taking previously. Surprisingly enough, chilly wind felt nice on my burned skin. And the rain didn't seemed so bad...

With the corner of my eye I noticed that Raigor moved a bit closer to me.

-He is not bad...-He whispered, his sight directed ahead.- Just doesn't like new ones. He;ll warm up to you.

-Wouldn't be too bad...and I don't mind. -I shrugged again. -As long as he doesn't want to kill me, we're good.

-Good.- I watched a small smile form itself on Raigor's lips. -From how much I know about you, you seem a nice one. And I don't want you two to fight when we hang out.

-Oh? -I raised an eyebrow. -So we're hanging out?

-Well, aren't we at the moment?

I nodded.

-True that.

It was...starting to get normal. Weirdly normal considering the situation we were all in. But it was starting to feel like home.

-So. There is still some day left...shall we go fishing?

I was about to send Raigor a glare but I gave up seeing how much more lively Azwraith became. I watched him pick up three lances and nod enthusiasticaly. I smiled.

Very much like home.


	12. Let's drink to this

A tiny hint towards Brewmaster/Tusk and some Kunnka/Crystal Maiden ahead!

* * *

Night 5 – Let's drink to this

The sun was setting when I finally got back to the camp. Of course, my fishing skills weren't excellent by any means so I caught nothing. I glanced over at Azwraith and Raigor, carrying a huge basket filled to the brim with fish. I wasn't even mad. I enjoyed watching those two interact. And a couple or not, I knew they were very close. I smiled, watching Dazzle join them and pick the biggest fish out of the basket...and claim he'll need it for science. The rain stopped and even though the night was still cloudy it was pleasant again and it seemed like we would have fish for dinner.

I helped with dealing with fish as much as I could but even with the four of us dealing with that it took a while. By the time we were done the sun set for good and bonfires were lit. It seemed like most of the creatures of the Dire camp gathered themselves around and I have seen bottles being passed around.

I just sat there, by the fire with Raigor, Azwraith, Tinker and Enigma who apparently decided to become my personal pillow. I wrapped my arms around my knees. I rested my chin on them and stared into the dancing flames. Camping or not, fire was usually very nice to sit around. It made me a bit warmer on the inside...even if I was not feeling any cold that night. I enjoyed the calm atmosphere disturbed only by laughs coming from other fires and rumble of talks. And I would have maybe even dozed of like that it it wasn't for the bottle that suddenly appeared in front of my eyes along with a hairy paw.

-Ah, there ya go! -The bottle got balanced on my hands. And I looked up at the Brewmaster who got himself drunk already. Again. - To your health, Graph!

He took a swing of the bottle he was holding and plopped himself next to me. And I might have been a tiny bit preoccupied with the Brewmaster to, at first, notice Tusk following him, handing some bottles to the creatures sat next to the bonfire. Only Enigma and Phantom Lancer declined a drink, I noted.

-Thanks. -I removed the cork from the bottle and sniffed whatever was inside. It didn't seemed too bad so I took a swing. I grimaced. The ale was quite strong. -Any specific occasion for drinking today?

-Some nice kills...-The Brewmaster furrowed his brows, as if to try and remember something.-Ah, yes! And you're doing some good job, running around and stuff! Everyone has to drink to that.

-Nice. -I smiled and took another swing. Strong or not, the liquor was nice. I shook the bottle a bit, presenting it to the drunken red panda. -Where did you got this stuff from ?

-Mangix makes it himself. -Tusk butted in. He was probably equally drunk as Brewmaster.-This, though is better than the shit he usually gives out. He says you need a nice drink for courage.

-Courage?! -I felt like sat next to an old marriage about to start a fight over a newspaper placed on a wrong spot on the table. Mangix turned his full attention towards Tusk and glared at him. -Ymir, this one can't even punch anyone and still runs around enemy's territory! If that's not courage, I have no idea what is.

I sent Tinker a questioning look. In a response he just smiled at me and raised his bottle and pointed it towards the two. Not much to do for me then. I took a bigger swing from my bottle, deciding to just enjoy the show. Tusk chuckled, apparently amused.

-Drinking your ale is a quite brave thing to do.

-And yeeeet you still drink, Hun.

Brewmaster grinned at Ymir, apparently happy about his response. I watched the two bicker for a longer while, sipping on my own drink until they ended up sitting side by side, sharing a bottle. I emptied half of my bottle before I decided it was time for a walk...and then, when I tried to stand up, I felt the alcohol hit me with its full force. I stumbled but managed to get myself up. My vision was swinging but I felt quite confident about walking. I felt a small tug on my arm and I looked over at Enigma. A bit worried Enigma. I jut smiled at him.

-I'm fine, I just need a walk.

He nodded and let go of my arm. Where did I go? Down the middle lane. It was too loud in the camp and I figured that I wanted to walk away...as far as I could. Or at least that was my alcohol-induced idea about. There was a truce during the night so what bad could have happened? I haven't really thought about that until I reached the river. I analysed the bottle I was dragging with me the whole way. Worst case scenario was me getting the quickest way back to the base. The best: me not finding anyone and being able to spend some time alone with my thoughts for a change. I liked the idea so I drunk to that and soon resumed walking into the Radiant jungle.

And I had a plan: I wanted a calm space to gather my thoughts. I walked around for a longer while before I spotted a cliff which seemed just perfect for that. I climbed up and sat on top. The world seemed a bit blurry and moving a bit too much but it wasn't bad enough to discourage me from enjoying it the way it was. The jungle was silent, barely anything moving around. The grass was still a bit damp from the rain during the day and glistened in the light that stars emitted. The clouds were messing the whole thing up quite a bit but I didn't minded.

It all made me sleepy and I decided it was time to head back and actually get some sleep but before I could move I noticed someone walking around.

Two someones. And they weren't exactly walking they seemed to be dancing. I sat back down to observe. I figured out two people, a man and a woman and even from the distance I was easily able to tell that the man was Kunnka. I also had an idea who the woman was...not many women were blond around there after all. I smiled while watching the two slowly waltz around, not exactly paying any attention to the surroundings. I took another, bigger swing from the bottle watching the two stare into each other's eyes and move around. There was no music yet they didn't seemed to need it. I sighed. When was the last time I enjoyed myself so much that I forgot about the world around me? A loooong time ago, as much I was sure about. I kinda envied how happy Rylai was in Kunnka's arms and how well they looked together. I sighed again, I was getting old and sentimental.

As silently as possible, I climbed of the cliff and with an empty bottle as my companion, I headed back to the base, completely oblivious to a pair of dark eyes watching me.


	13. Matchmaking issues

Storm Spirit/Templar Assassin(Lanaya) time!

* * *

Day 5 – Matchmaking issues

I woke up with a headache.

And that was, to be fair, to be expected. I was never a heavy drinker and hangover was never pleasant for me to deal with. Grumbling obscenities, I decided it was the safest bet just to get up and not prolong the torture. Also: I was pretty sure I would go sick if I stayed laid down. I groaned when my feet reached the ground. I already knew the day will be hard.

I barely had an Idea how did I managed to get myself back into my tent. From what I remembered, when I got back to the base I was greeted with a sight of Mangix and Ymir fighting...and then kissing. I didn't made much of it, I was too tired to care. But then, when I was forcing myself up, it gave me a smile. It still wasn't enough to get rid of my headache and slight nausea. Fortunately, my legs were good enough to hold me up so I headed out with a fresh change of clothes.

My plan was simple: if a swim in the lake didn't wake me up nothing else could. And it all went just fine, I even managed to swim for a while before I had to dress myself up and wash the other change. The weather was quite nice, it was cloudy but at least it wasn't raining anymore. When I was done with hanging up the clothes to dry it was already time to go. I sighed. The headache was still there but there was not much I could do about it. I grabbed the satchel form the Merchant and peered inside. A healing salve, some mangoes and some smoke. I also got to keep the blink dagger and phase boots. Those two I was especially not too keen on giving away. They saved my ass more times than I could count.

-Ah, such a nice morning...Feeling up for helping out an old bugger?

I raised an eyebrow at Storm Spirit, currently wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The hell was up with all of them doing that?

-Not really...I could use something to take that hammer off of my head.

I grumbled, not really pleased that during that particular day I would have to deal with the most joyful of the Dire. As if to confirm my assumption he let out a laughter. The full hearted one.

-Ha ha! That's exactly why women in my village weren't all that willing to drink.

He grinned at me and all I could do was to shake my head which made it even worse. I fished the salve out of the bag.

-Will that help?

I presented the bottle to. He seemed to contemplate the idea for a while but eventually nodded.

-Should do, just don't drink too much, yes? From what Dazzle told me, you are quite sensitive to anything magic-related and you might need it later.

-Oh? -Great. Another suicidal mission ahead. -What am I supposed to help you out with anyway?

I took a sip out of the bottle and almost moaned at how good it felt. My headache was gone within seconds from when the liquid even touched my mouth. I definitely needed to figure out how to immunize myself to the magic at least a bit more. I was starting to really enjoy it. Meanwhile, Storm Spirit looked around nervously...a secret mission ahead then?

-Ah, it is a rather sensitive subject. I will tell you when we get to the lane, yes?

I shrugged. It couldn't be too bad then.

-Sure, no problem Storm.

-Raijin. Raijin Thunderkeg.

-Graphite. Just Graphite. -I smiled at him, putting the bottle back into the bag. -Shall we go then? I can't exactly zip around like you.

He grinned at me again, something worrying in his joyful expression.

-Would you like to?

Before I could say anything I felt my feet being lifted off the ground, the world around me blurring itself and all I could do was pray that it won't upset my stomach too badly. Soon everything stopped and if it wasn't for Raijin holding me tightly I would have probably collided with a tree. As I looked around I noticed we were in lane already. From what I had an idea about: top lane, near the first tower.

-Whoa...-I mumbled, not exactly sure how did I survived that. I sent Storm a glare. -You could've at least warned me.

-Better than walking, yes?

He was grinning at me again, apparently pleased with his actions..and all I could do is smile while I detached myself from him, feeling a bit dizzy.

-This one time, yes. Was nice, thanks.

-Pleasure is all mine.

I had to sit down anyway. Sudden movement, according to what I discovered, wasn't exactly my thing.

-But I'd rather walk back.-I fished a bottle of clarity out of my bag and handed it over to Raijin. Even though quite surprised by my action, he accepted. -What's the deal then?

We had a while before anyone came to lane so I was sure he could, at least, give me more of an idea what he wanted me to do. I would have very much liked that. I mean, how was I supposed to do anything if I had no details? Storm fidgeted a bit but eventually sat in front of me, his expression serious.

-You have your way with men around.

His tone was very in-a-matter-of-a-fact. I still had no idea what to make up out of that.

-Yeah, seems so.

-And you probably are quite fine with women too.-My cheeks might have just covered themselves with a pink layer of a blush a bit. Where from he had that sort of information: another mystery. It was long ago...but not a lie. I just nodded and just then a bright smile appeared on Raijin's face. -Then you'll be able to help me out!

-Oh?

I raised an eyebrow at him. What? Storm leaned in to mostly close the distance.

-Because you see...it has been a while since I got to flirt with a woman. Or try to seduce her. -I nodded, still a bit confused. He wanted me to be his wing-woman or what? -And there is one I had plans towards...you know Lanaya?

-Templar Assassin? -Oh...ok. That could maybe work. -Not really but I have an idea who she is. You want her?

He nodded, putting some space back between us.

-Yes. But I have tried everything and nothing seems to work...

-What exactly have you tried?

I propped my chin on my hand, paying close to zero attention to the wave of creeps passing us. This was getting way more interesting than I though it would.

-Well...-Raijin stuttered a bit.-I did my bet to show her I'm a good fighter, I zip-zapped around her to prove I'm fast...Oh, and I showed of my muscles!

I looked at him sceptically.

-Really?

-Yes, I know! She still doesn't look interested at all...

He sighed, looking on the ground. So that's where the problem was...

-And have you tried not to show off and maybe give her a small token of affection?

-As in?

He perked up a bit. God, I felt way too old trying to explain romance to Storm. I had no idea how he got laid in his village, honestly. Or just maybe women were different there. Probably yes. I peeked at the lane, spotting a purple-pink creature. Templar Assassin probably had time of her life, free farming...

-As in: flowers. Or...-I took a mango out of my bag and handed it to him. It was risky but maybe that could work.- Something small yet thoughtful.

Raijin took the fruit, examining it closely.

-You think that will work?

I shrugged.

-It's worth a try. In the worst case she uses it to kill us.

I watched Raijin stand up, I soon followed. Whatever he wanted to do I knew I would rather be ready to run.

-Wish me luck then.

He winked at me and soon he was gone, only a remnant of him left. The flexing muscles one. I grimaced and looked towards the lane. Storm zipped right next to quite confused Lanaya. I watched them talk for a while but as soon as she took the fruit he had to zip back. I grinned at the whole situation...damn, he managed to kiss her on the cheek before appearing right next to me. And he wasn't cut in two! That was quite of an achievement. I looked over at him.

-How did it go?

-Splendid! -He smiled back, completely ignoring a Radiant creep poking him with its sword. I had to shove it away before Raijin actually got hurt. -She accepted the mango and didn't tried to hurt me!

I smiled some more, proud and honestly shocked how well did that go.

-So she agreed for a date?

-Not yet...-Raijin's eyes got dreamy and I had to pull him away from the creep wave.-But soon my dear...soon.

-Good. - I patted his shoulder.- Any ideas for the fist date?

I watched Storm spin around, even more jovial than at the beginning.

-She likes secrets...and there is a cave behind the waterfall. -He pointed to the right of the lane. Good to know...and probably avoid the spot. Just for my own sanity. -So maybe I could take her there...you know.

-For a picnic.

I finished for him, entertained. I hoped he won't be trying to bed her straight away...

Although I had an idea he would not mind being sent to respawn in that way.

Laneing with this one was about to start being entertaining...


	14. I need you to stop me

Another 10k words put in...and it shall be celebrated properly :3

As a part of a request and my own whim: BloodseekerxReader ahead.

(I had Mr. Kitty - "Destroy me" as a background while writing that. Just in case you wondered.)

Now excuse me, I just spent a night writing this and some porn for my own satisfaction.

Enjoy as much as I do...and this one will be a two-parter, probably carried through nights. I really like the idea of Bloodseeker following his own will only at night, when he can't kill for the Flayed ones.

* * *

Night 6 – I need you to stop me

Laning with Raijin was fun indeed.

I cursed under my breath running away, into the jungle and towards the middle lane. Storm really didn't mined being sent back to spawn by Lanaya...he even smiled when his throat got pierced with her blades, his lifeless body falling to the ground. I honestly hoped he at least got a date out of that.

Well, I was not that willing to die but I got cut and running was becoming very hard when I had to clutch my side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

I also had no more strength to actually continue running. I stopped and rested my back against a tree, attempting to hide from Lanaya and whatever decided to chase me. Trying to catch my breath, I glanced at the sky and grimaced.

-No fucking way...

The sun was getting lower and lower on the horizon but it was not fast enough for me. There was no way I would survive ANY encounter in this state and truce was starting to apply only when the sun was half-way through the setting part. I cursed again, trying to grab my bleeding side even harder. Why, the fuck, did I even thought that taking the bag off was a good idea... I ended up having nothing to help out with bleeding nor I had any smoke to, at least, try to hide. I was about to slide down to the ground and give up when I heard steps. Very fast steps.

-Great...-I mumbled, trying to walk towards the lane. My only hope was to meet someone on the way, maybe to buy myself some time. But at that rate there was no way I was able to make it. -Just what I needed.

The steps were getting closer and closer and it seemed that I had no luck that day. With one sharp tug I landed on the ground and all I managed to do was roll around to face whoever brought me to the ground.

-The vital liquor of each vein I open flows to the Flayed Twins...

What my eyes met at first was a pair of blades, dangerously close to my face. Well, I could have expected that. Strygwyr was probably one of the few who could find me that easily. But why wasn't I dead just then remained a mystery to me. There was something very wrong with the Bloodseeker. At first his voice was feral, something very inhuman in his tone. But later... He was breathing heavily, towering over me, his knee millimetres away from pinning me down to the ground. He raised one of his blades to attack but, to my surprise, it stilled. There was no more pain...at least not yet. I stared at the creature who will surely kill me in few seconds as motionlessly as I could. I wanted it to be quick...but no hit or cut came. Just then I realized he was shaking, gripping his blades tightly.

-Run...blink away...-I heard a whisper. Very weak one, as if forced. My confusion deepened even more. What, the fuck was he doing?-Don't let me...

I stared at the figure above me for a second. Was he trying to fight against his gods' will? For what, for me not to have to respawn? I smiled softly at him. It was...adorable to say at least.

-I can't...- I took my hand away from my bleeding side and I watched him twitch at the sight of blood seeping out of me. I appreciated the thought but there was absolutely no way for me to escape. And the wound was bleeding quite heavily, making me light-headed. There was not even a chance that I would be able to stand up. And even if I did managed to stand up, for how long would I be able to run? A few meters maybe. -Do what you have to.

He was shaking more and more with each second. I knew it would be over soon, I closed my eyes. I kinda hoped for us to see each other again...but maybe not in this sort of circumstances. And battle was a battle after all. I closed my eyes readying myself for what was about to come.

-I'm sorry...

A weak whisper made me open my eyes again but all I managed to see was a blade going for my throat.

And it all went dark.

I felt no pain, I felt no fear. There was only darkness around me.

At least for a while before I felt someone shake me back to life.

-Ah, gods' damn you Graphite...You scared me! -Dazzle seemed more annoyed than anything when I finally opened my eyes. -I thought you actually died for good!

I was laid on some sort of bed in the middle of the fountain go the Dire. How come I had my clothes on? I had no idea. I slowly lifted myself so I could rest on my elbows and actually look around. There was quite a bit of pain involved but I decided that dying was not all that bad.

-It's nice to see you too, Dazzle.

The sun has almost set for good too. I looked at the Shadow Priest who was sitting just next to the bed I lied on. He seemed more relieved than pissed to me but it was never safe to mess too much with him...just in case I needed his help.

-Nice to see you too indeed...Why Nortrom allowed Raijin to take you, I have no idea. -He shook his head, his staff jingling at me ominously. -I knew you two would end up as bloody pulps. But there is not much of your fault in it I guess...-He sighed and looked at me.-You at least enjoyed a ride through shadows?

I grimaced. I still felt that my skin was tense where Bloodseeker's blade met with my throat. I automatically rubbed it.

-Not really. Was kinda boring...Is it supposed to feel taut? I mean, my skin?

He shrugged.

-From what I know the Flayed Twins' hound got you...and that blades he welds are filled with magic. You are allergic to it after all.

I nodded. It made sense after all. I sat up.

-I'd rather avoid it in the future then.

And that only made Dazzle laugh and pat my shoulder.

-I hope so. But If I were you, I'd be ready for more visits in the realm of shadows.

-Thanks.

I sighed and stood up to stretch a bit. The night was still young and the whole experience was definitely not enough to discourage me from taking a walk before bed. I had no idea what dragged me towards the jungle so much...but that night I met no one.

I just found a healing salve lying among the bushes.

I took it back to the base but didn't managed to find its owner.


	15. Curiosity

Whoever reads my writing might have noticed by now that I'm impatient when I have an idea.

And I'm horrible at taking breaks too.

So yes: more BloodseekerxReader stuff ahead. And nah, no porn just yet.

But I might post something small including Silencer in a separate story if I get a loud "yes" :3

I appreciate every single review I get, your kind words and suggestions give me inspiration to keep going for which I'd like to thank you. All of you guys are awesome! :D

* * *

Night 7 – Curiosity

I spent the whole day thinking.

Yes, I had some stuff to do but keeping an eye on Nortrom farming was rather boring so when the sun finally set I decided to stay in the jungle. I even managed to bring a blade with me...I had a plan. I wasn't sure if was able to pull it off but if I wanted my mind to calm the fuck down I just had to do it.

I NEEDED to know why Strygwyr wanted me to escape and I had way too many ideas about it of my own to let it be.

So what I wanted to do was to summon him and ask. And I hoped my blood was enough to force him to cross the river...otherwise I would have to walk which wasn't horrible. I just was aware that since I had to respawn Enigma kept an eye on me.

-You should be resting. -I was right. The elemental followed me to the third tower of the bottom lane. -You had to be revived for the first time not too long ago...

He laid his hand on my shoulder, his expression concerned. I turned to him, smiling softly. I had to hide the dagger under my tunic, just not to worry him any more than I already was. Elemental or not...I liked Enigma quite a bit. Over the time we spent together he was more of a friend than anything and I appreciated his worry. But I had things to do.

-I'm ok...You know how restless I get and I kinda just spent all day watching Silencer show off his aim. Am I not allowed a small walk?

-Nobody will stop you. I do believe that even if I wanted I would not be able to. -His expression softened a bit which I was glad about.- Just be careful. He serves the Flayed Twins and he seems quite devoted to them...what you probably felt on your own skin.

I raised an eyebrow at him. How did he know? I had not even a clue about that.

-I'll be fine. -I sighed. I was really glad that Enigma didn't wanted to stop me. -I just need a few answers.

-Are you sure you can get them?

I shook my head. I had no idea if I was even able to get the Bloodseeker to look for me, not even mentioning him answering any of my questions.

-Nope. But if I won't try I'll be even worse to deal with.

He just nodded , squeezing my shoulder firmly.

-Maybe I should stay around, just in case?

I sent him a soft smile. Did I really had to be thrown into a game to get that great of a friend?

-He might sense your presence and not come at all...I don't know how he works. Yet.

-And you want to find out? -Enigma chuckled at me.- You really are a curious one...-He removed his hand from my shoulder and stepped back. -Good luck then, little particle. You know where to look for me if anything goes wrong.

-Yeah, I do. Thanks.

I watched him go back to the base and hoped he was not lying about letting me do whatever I pleased. It's not that he would have interrupted much. I just preferred to figure it out alone. So I walked into the jungle, hoping no one else was up for a walk. I tried to keep away from the river just in case Karroch decided to go hunting. After a while I found a peaceful clearing and I took out the dagger, sharp enough to cut a hair in two I noted.

-Ok, what now?

I mumbled to myself. I didn't really had much of an experience with self-harm and drawing blood but I figured I could go for the inside of my left palm. I had a bandage and a healing salve with me, just in case but I hoped I would not need to use it. I gritted my teeth and after one shallow cut I was able to watch some of my blood drip to the ground. Hoping that would be enough, I sat down and waited. It was my blood what brought him to me for the first time but maybe over the time it became polluted with magic enough not to be that interesting to him anymore? Maybe. I flexed my cut palm to draw some more blood out of it. I wasn't looking around...there was no point. I knew Strygwyr was able to sneak up on me if he wanted to.

-You should cover that up, pure one.

I looked at the source of the voice, quite surprised that it actually worked. Nobody else but the Bloodseeker stood in front of me, his weapons missing again. But I didn't moved, I just flexed my palm some more, forcing some more liquid out. I watched him stir but not make a move towards me. I raised an eyebrow. So that worked, I mused.

-Maybe. But first I might need some answers.

He just nodded and sat in front of me, his hood sliding back enough for me to be able to see his dark, chocolate eyes...which seemed to dart towards my palm every now and again.

-Ask then.

I was quite surprised that it, not only worked but he also was willing to talk.

-Yesterday. You told me to get away. Why?

-You.

-Me?

I raised an eyebrow at him again. I was trying to figure him out and yet, I was getting more and more confused.

-You are pure...and I'm not used to feeding the Twins such a pure blood.

-Is that why you fought with their control?

-Maybe.

He looked aside, as if not willing to meet my sight. I just crooked my head a bit.

-Maybe?

-Maybe you seem too pure to be sacrificed for any god, even the Flayed Twins.

-And yet you came asking for my blood. I was dying anyway...Why not just finish me off?

I asked, my voice softened a bit. And there it was, he finally looked me in the eyes, something dark looming in his stare.

-I tore you apart. I sliced until there was no more than a pool of blood left out of your body. It wasn't me controlling my actions but it was me who had to watch it.

-Isn't that what you're used to anyway?

I might have let my words out before I thought them through...I watched Bloodseeker stare at the ground, his expression grim. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Maybe I was pushing him too much... He eventually chuckled. A very sad chuckle it was.

-Is it that weird for me not to want to see you in that state? Or more like...not to want to do that to you? -There was a moment of pause before he continued.- I watched you. You are not blood thirsty like most of the Dire and Radiant. You barely fight, just do what you're told to.

-Probably. -I shrugged. He was mostly right, there was not much for me in the actual fighting.- But so what?

-You don't deserve to be treated in the same way. Even if you are very close with an elemental.

-You mean Enigma? -He nodded, this time looking up at me. Wait a second...was I imagining things or was he jealous? -Well, yes, he is a friend. Friends are meant to be kept close.

He eyed me for a while, as if not exactly sure what I had on my mind but eventually he sat up on his legs also inching closer to me.

-Then will you accept that an enemy doesn't want to see you in pain?

I glared at him. The hell was that supposed to be anyway? Some twisted confession? I decided that my bet was to just let him show me what he actually meant. And give it some time to settle also in my own head.

-I might.

-I'm glad. -He seemed to brighten up a bit. - Would you mind if I...?

Just after a moment I realized he was gesturing towards my hand. My still bleeding hand. I grimaced. I wasn't paying much attention to it mostly because it didn't seemed too dangerous to just let it be but when Strygwyr mentioned it...

-Uhh...Not really. I have a salve and some bandages too.

-You thought it through, didn't you?

-Maybe.

I teased. I presented the hand to him. Bloodseeker seemed to analyse the wound before delicately rising my palm to his lips. For a second I was sure he would bee-line for the blood but I was wrong. He laid a soft, almost apologetic kiss on the back of my hand. I watched him, mesmerized as he turned my palm back up. Strygwyr seemed very gentle when he wanted to...he looked at me, as if seeking my permission. I nodded, I didn't minded him taking a little bit of my blood at all. I watched him take a whiff and then slowly lick the blood off of my palm. It would sound weird if I said it out loud but I enjoyed the way he treated me. It made me feel that I was not only a blood dispenser for him...and it felt nice. Even if probably was done just for the show. When he was done, his lips touched the back of my hand again. But it took me a while to notice that he was waiting for me to pass him the bandage and the salve. I eventually did, ans as soon as he got what he needed he propped the bottle open and smeared some salve across my wound. I felt the pleasant tingling when he was wrapping up my hand in the bandage. I was sure that was not necessary at all...but I didn't wanted to stop him.

-You're way more patient with me than The Twins are.

I smiled weakly at him.

-I am quite patient all together.

-Oh. -He grabbed my wrist and lightly pulled me towards himself...and believe it not, I had no idea how I ended up sitting on his lap. -Is that so?

And I was left speechless. He let go of my hand, that much I felt.

I also felt the time pass as I just sat there, our stares locked at each other.

-What now?

I was the first one to break the silence...and he just smiled at me.

-Whatever you want, pure one.

He wasn't holding me...I was totally free to go. But I didn't wanted to. I reached for his hood and pulled it back completely. What I saw was not far away from human yet still it were his eyes what grasped my attention the most. That and his lips. Not thinking too much I grabbed the back of his head with my healthy hand and pulled him into a kiss. Why? I had no idea but there was something dragging me to him. Something that made my breath hitch when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. And despite my sudden action the kiss remained tender what was mostly Strygwyr's doing and yet again, I was sure I could taste my own blood on his tongue. We were so close that I could actually felt his muscles flex against my body and I would have lied if I tried to deny that it felt great to have those lips on mine again. He was kissing me back but also somehow slowing me down, as if he wanted for the moment to last. It did, at least until we both run out of breath. When we parted we were both breathless and I felt that my heart was racing...I also had to let go of his hair. What have I done? More than I should have, that much I was sure about. But Strygwyr didn't seemed annoyed...not in the slightest bit. He was smiling at me, probably enjoying the whole situation and I was sure I was blushing like a mad woman.

-Happy now? Am I allowed to go?

I looked away...but not for long. I felt Bloodseeker's hand on my cheek, delicately ushering me to look back at him. He was still smiling. I didn't protested when he leaned in to peck my lips.

-If you want me to come back for more soon, then yes. -I glared at him for a second...but hey, it's hard to be annoyed at a creature as sweet as he was. I nodded. I eventually, willingly or not stood up. Or what seemed more accurate: I got lifted back to my feet. -And you honestly want me to come back?

I thought about that...and I was quite positive on the idea.

-Yeah, that would be nice.


	16. Welp

So I came to the point when I can't continue the story anymore because, simply, I lost interest.

This little thing is to thank everyone for participation and ideas that kept me going for over 30 pages of text and I don'd want to keep you waiting for updates that won't come.

So...yeah. But I'm keeping the list of ideas just in case I find inspiration again.

Gg, wp!


End file.
